Snippets
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship. (Steve x Female Danni OC))
1. November 2010

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Welcome to snippets.**

 **This is where I shall be putting up little drabbles and one shots up when it comes to the McDanni saga. The main saga is of course the McDanni case saga, but these are just little hints as to what is to come. Some are set in the future where McDanni is established, others set in the past to show how things used to be. They will feature all the characters in the McDanni case saga so hopefully they will give you an understanding of them.**

 **The majority of these won't be long chapters, probably a thousand words or so but hopefully you'll enjoy them and they'll wet your appetite for what's to come in the main saga.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **It was a win, win situation**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter One

November 2010

* * *

Kono Kalakaua sighed as she reached up and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, dropping her pen into the surface of her desk before she flexed her fingers, trying to ease the cramp she was experiencing. When her cousins who worked in the police force had spoken about their jobs they had certainly left out the never ending supply of paperwork and forms which she had to constantly fill in, the way they had acted it had all been nonstop action. It was no surprise her cousin Chin Ho Kelly had looked so amused the first time he had seen her face at the sight of the files which has landed on her desk, all needing completing by the next day.

She was more used to it now, two months on the job had made sure of that but she still didn't like doing it and she dreaded paperwork days more than any other kind of day that they went through which was saying a lot because they had experienced some truly awful days since they had begun back in September. Days which still had her waking up each night, drenched in sweat with a scream lodged in her throat.

She dropped her hand, looking up through the glass of her office taking in her colleagues. Chin was in his office, typing away at his computer, a look of concentration on his face which often meant he had established some sort of rhythm which wouldn't end until the last wording had been typed. Jack O'Connor was on the phone in his own office, throwing a stress ball up in the air and catching it before repeating the motion as he spoke. Toast was nowhere to be seen and her two bosses were together in Danni Williams's office. She watched curiously as Steve McGarrett paced in front of Danni's desk, a tension to his body which told Kono that the other man was stressed about it though she had no idea what it could be. Steve tended to keep his private life private from the rest of the team, something he had no doubt learnt from the navy. Her gaze dropped from Steve to focus on Danni instead. The other woman was reading something at her desk, nodded every so often in a way that told Kono that Danni was listening to Steve even if she wasn't looking at him. The fact that she wasn't looking at him didn't seem to bother Steve in the slightest.

It was a regular occurrence to see Steve in Danni's office or Danni's in Steve's office on a daily basis though Kono had no idea what the pair of them talked about with each other. Sometimes she thought it was about their cases, other times it seemed more personal if the looks on their faces were anything to go by.

It seemed to be more and more personal each time they spoke though. She wondered whether they even realised the way they were with each other or the way they had been skirting around each other since day one. If they did they weren't acting like they were ever going to act on it. It was so frustrating to watch. The one time she had broached it to Chin when they had been at the bar during team drinks, he had told her not to interfere with it and to let them get on with it. Kono had agreed at the time but the more she had watched them and seen them together the more she was determined to get them together. The secret romantic in her demanded it.

She carried on watching the pair of them, waiting until Steve turned and left Danni's office and headed back into his own, closing the door behind him. She stayed sitting for a moment before she came to her feet and headed out of her office and across the way to Danni's, she knocked in the door, entering it when Danni waved her in. She closed the door behind her, smiling at Danni when the other woman smiled at her.

"Hey Kono" Danni said softly. "Everything okay? You're not having trouble with the Wilkins case are you?" She asked her.

"Naw I got all that covered sis" Kono said, taking the seat on the opposite side of Danni's desk, leaning back into it. "The Boss seems pretty heated up over something, what's up with him?" She asked curiously. Danni's grey eyes flickered up to meet hers for a moment, searching them carefully before she looked back down at the papers she was working through.

"His sister Mary is flying in tomorrow for a visit and it's got him pretty worked up. He'll be fine though, he always is." Danni commented, her voice taking on a tone which told Kono that Danni wouldn't be saying anything more on the subject.

"Visiting family can always be a nightmare" Kono remarked lightly. "At least he has you to talk to about it"

Danni tilted her head to the side, looking closely at Kono again before she spoke.

"That he does, I'm his partner it kind of goes with the job" She remarked lightly. Kono nodded.

"I'm sure it does" Kono agreed. Danni frowned slightly before she leaned back in her chair.

"Is there something you want to say Kono?" She queried,

"Nope, I just think it's good that the boss man has you to rely on. He clearly needs you" She commented before she stood up, flashing Danni a smile. "I best get on with my paperwork, unfortunately it's not going to go anywhere if I don't however much I might want it to" She said, flashing Danni smile as she lifted her hand up in a wave and turned leaving the office, a grin coming to her face.

Hopefully she had managed to plant one seed in Danni's head about her and Steve. Now all she had to do was wait until the opportunity to plant another one came up.

Kono was determined that she would get Steve and Danni together if it was the last thing she did.

God knows they needed each other and besides if Steve was happy than the rest of them could be happy as well because he would relax.

It was a win, win situation for all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	2. February 2011

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here is the second snippet.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay in getting it to you but I've been poorly since last week and haven't really been able to write until now. I have a long list of snippets to write so hopefully you'll enjoy them.**

 **Just to remind you that these snippets have no structure to them, I write them as I see them hence why this snippet is based in 2011 when the other one and the main story are still based in 2010. The next one might be further in the series.**

 **I love Chin and Danni's friendship so don't be surprised to see a lot of Chin and Danni's snippets.**

 **These are obviously the outtakes from the main saga and have been taken out because there's no convenient place to put them in.**

 **The next chapter of Burn is half written and on the way.**

 **Anyway enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Everyone likes sushi**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **I suppose it depends on what you see...**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Two

February 2011

* * *

"Okay I have to hand it to you Chin, this was a pretty good idea of yours" Danni Williams remarked, using her chopsticks to pick up one of the California rolls from her plate and biting into it, a moan of pleasure escaping her at the taste of it. She couldn't remember the last time she had gone for Sushi with a friend.

"I do have some good ideas occasionally Danni." Chin Ho Kelly answered with a grin at her as he tackled his own sushi. It was just the two of them who was out that evening at the new Japanese restaurant which had just opened up at near North shore. It had been a paperwork day for them and it had been nonstop for them all, Kono Kalakaua and Steve McGarrett had managed to escape the office on time but Chin and Danni's work load had kept them behind. It had been past seven when Chin had knocked on Danni's doorframe and suggested they called it a night and went to dinner. Danni had looked at the large pile of files on her desk and quickly agreed when her stomach rumbled violently telling her how hungry she was.

It had taken them twenty minutes to reach the restaurant, Danni following Chin's motorbike in her car, and they had been lucky enough to be seated immediately, something Danni placed down to Chin's connections, sometimes she seriously wondered whether there was anyone on the island that Chin and Kono didn't know in some capacity. They had ordered drinks followed by food and it had so far been a surprisingly pleasant evening. Danni had always gotten on well with Chin, thankful for his back up when it came to keeping Steve in line, but they rarely had time to hang out together on a one to one basis due to the job and their other commitments. Danni's spare time was taken up by her daughter Grace and Steve while Chin's was taken up by his friends and the member of his family who would talk to him.

"More than occasionally" Danni told him warmly as she lowered her chopsticks to her plate and picked up her drink, taking a sip of it. "We should try and do this more often. Where did you hear about this place from?" She asked, using her glass to indicate the rest of the room.

"From Kono" Chin answered, leaning back in his chair and staring at his plate, a slight frown on his face as though he was trying to decide whether he had enough room in his stomach for it. "She went here with Charlie two weeks ago and loved it, she spent the whole of the next day raving about the sushi they had here. Apparently the vegetable curry and rice combo is really good as well. I think she was planning on taking you here on your next girl night out" He commented, grinning when Danni laughed.

"You've stolen her thunder now, she's going to be peeved with you." Danni teased, lowering her glass back onto the table. "She was right though the food is really good." Chin made a noise of acknowledgement at the back of his throat before he obviously came to a decision to continue eating. Danni smiled, looking around her at the room, her eyes lingering on the décor of the place. It was really lovely in there, she would have to bring Steve here the next time they went to dinner.

"Hard to believe we've been up and running for five whole months now, I think it's safe to say we've built up quite the reputation on the island which is a good thing. The Governor seems happy with everything we're doing" Chin suddenly said breaking the comfortable silence between them, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Has it really been five months now?" Danni stated in surprise before she shook her head with a rueful look on her face. "I didn't realise it had been that long already, I guess we're here for the long haul after all."

"You didn't think we would be?" Chin asked sounding surprised. Danni shrugged at him before she answered.

"I had hoped we would be but I wasn't sure until a month in. I kept thinking that Steve would decide that it wasn't for him after all and head back to the Navy. If he left then we would have been disbanded instantly because there's no way the Governor would have allowed one of us to take over in that early stage. Kono and I would have been reassigned to HPD probably never seeing each other again other than at the odd crime scene and you…" her voice trailed off for a moment as though she didn't want to continue the sentence.

"And I would have been thrown out on my ass and forced to go back to Pearl Harbour and beg for my old job back." He finished for her, taking in the sad look in her eyes. "Hey, there's no need to look like that because it's not happening. I think it's safe to say that Steve is here to stay now, except for the odd training exercise the navy side send him on."

"He still might leave" Danni said quietly. Chin watched her for a moment as she pushed round one of her pieces of Sashimi round her plate.

"He won't" Chin said confidently, opening his mouth to say more before stopping himself. It wasn't his place to tell Danni that Steve wouldn't leave Hawaii while she was still on it. He had warned Kono off interfering in whatever it was that was happening between Steve and Danni and he was going to follow his own advice. "What about you?" He asked changing the subject quickly. "There's only thirteen months until your ex-husband contract ends. Are you going to leave when it ends?"

Danni's grey eyes flickered up to his, searching them for a moment before she sighed.

"You know I can't answer that yet" She told him softly. "I don't even know myself. I guess given the choice I…" her voice trailed off for a moment. "I wouldn't be completely averse to staying in Hawaii for longer" She admitted. "But don't tell the others I said that or they are going to make it into their personal mission to make me stay" She commented. Chin nodded, remaining silent as he made a mental note to let it slip into conversation that Danni was considering staying, he could already picture the others reaction to the news especially Steve's.

"That's good. We've built up a good team, it be a shame to break it up" Chin commented lightly. Danni smiled at him.

"That I can agree to" She said picking up her glass and holding it out to him, smiling when he clinked his against hers. "I'm serious you know, we should do this at least once every two weeks. Doesn't even have to be a meal, we could go to the movies or something." She suggested.

"Sounds good" Chin said, a grin coming to his face as he imagined how many of those nights would end up having Steve involved. "Remind me to take you spear fishing over a weekend as well, you'd love it Danni" He commented, his grin widening as she opened her mouth to speak, closing it when her cell phone suddenly went off. He watched as she leaned down and searched through her bag.

"I swear to god, if this is a new case I'm going to cry" She said to him as she pulled the cell from her bag and looked at the screen. "It's Steve" She said, her face brightening as she answered. "Hey Steve, please tell me it's not a new case." She listened to what he was saying, glancing towards Chin and shaking her head at him to let him know it wasn't a new case. "Okay" She said slowly attracting his attention again. "Okay… yeah… no I'm not at home at the moment. I was working late and so was Chin so we ended up going out to dinner together… we're at the new Japanese restaurant, the one Kono told us about… yeah we're still here…okay one sec" She pulled the phone from her ear and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Do you mind if Steve joins us? He's five minutes away and starving and apparently sushi sounds perfect right now to him."

Chin smirked at her comment.

"That's no problem, we can get the waiter to pull up another chair or table" He answered. Danni grinned at him and took her hand off the mouthpiece.

"Chin is fine with you joining us, do you want me to order your usual sushi order that you get from the other place we go or do you want to look at the menu?" She asked, listening again. "Okay, I'll get you the same as I had… yeah it's really good… maybe just as good as Yohei's… okay see you in five" She said before she hung up the phone, checking the screen before placing it on the table surface. "He'll be here soon" She said before she looked at him. "Should I see if Kono and Toast are round?" She said. "Jack is with Poppy and Bella so he won't be able to make it."

Chin nodded.

"Why not, the worse they'll say is no. You take care of that and I'll get the waiter's attention and get the table extended" He told her, looking round as Danni began making the necessary calls.

"Can I help you sir?" Chin glanced up at the waiter who had materialised at his side.

"Yeah we're having three more people joining us" He told the other man, his eyes flickering to Danni who was laughing at something Kono was saying. "Is it possible to join some tables onto this one?" He asked, smiling when the man nodded, waving some of his fellow waiters over.

"Of course sir" He replied. "Can I get you and the young lady some more drinks?" He asked.

Chin glanced at Danni, his gaze moving past her as Steve appeared in the doorway, blue eyes moving around the room until they landed on him. He lifted his hand and turned back to the waiter and grinned.

"You know, just keep them coming. I got the feeling we're be here all night."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate it.**


	3. April 2011

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet**

 **Not quite as long as the previous one but that's the way it works, some of them will be shorter than others…**

 **I've enjoyed writing this though! Danni and Kono together always makes me happy!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Just a little surfing lesson…**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Three

April 2011

* * *

Danni closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on breathing in and out slowly before she opened her eyes again, squinting slightly in the bright overhead sunlight as she looked around her, taking in the sheer amount of other people who clearly had, had the same idea as her and Kono and decided that, that particular Saturday afternoon was one which was made to be spent on the beach.

Admittedly it hadn't been her first plan for her day off but Kono had been adamant when she had turned up at Danni's doorstep and demanded that Danni changed into a bikini and got her beach bag ready because they were hitting the beach together. Danni had considered refusing the offer but one look at the gleam in Kono's eyes had informed her that it would be a battle which she would lose.

"You know you're never going to learn to surf if you spend all your time people watching" Kono commented from next to her, attracting her attention from her thoughts. "You need to learn to switch off your Detective brain Danni girl when we're not at work and just enjoy the day. You've got great weather, no responsibilities since Grace is with her Dad and the best surfing instructor anyone could wish for." The younger woman teased with a wink "Plus we've been checked out more times than I can count since we started the lesson. What more could two single ladies ask for?" She remarked, her grin widening at the face which Danni pulled at her words.

"Do you want a list?" Danni asked her dryly, a smile softening her words.

"I don't think we have the time for that." Kono answered before she looked past Danni towards the horizon. "I think it's time we take this out there" She told Danni, her eyes flickering back towards her as she waved a hand at the ocean to indicate what she meant. Danni followed the movement before she looked back at Kono, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Already?" She demanded, her hand automatically coming up to grip the back of her neck. "I mean, you don't think that I need more time to-"

"No" Kono said simply, cutting across Danni before she could finish her sentence. "Trust me when I say that you're good to give this a go on the actual waves. You've got excellent balance sis and your transition from lying on your board to standing on it is good as well, good enough to try it on the ocean any way. I mean this is why you wanted to learn in the first place right? So you could go surfing with Grace when the time came for her to learn?" Kono queried with a questioning frown.

Danni breathed out again before she nodded slowly.

"Yeah" She answered quietly before she set her shoulders. "Anyway you're the boss out here so if you say I'm ready than I must be ready." She commented, flashing Kono a smile before she leaned down and picked her board up from the sand, ramming the end of it into the ground so it wouldn't fall back over, she absently wrapped one of her arms around it to help keep it steady. Danni glanced at Kono in time to see the large, amused grin come across the other woman's expressive features. "Anything you'd like to share with the rest of the class Kalakaua?" She asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, It's just nice to hear you call me boss for once rather than the other way round. I could get used to it" She remarked cheekily, laughing out loud when Danni rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah well you can blame Steve for that one, he's the one who made me second in command and he's' the one who has disappeared three times now on classified navy stuff without so much as a word, leaving me to run the place in his absence." She remarked, her mood dampening at the thought. She glanced at Kono, a faint smile coming to her face when the brunette wrapped her arm round Danni's slim shoulders and gave her a one arm hug.

"I know" She said with a squeeze. "But at least he leaves you in charge when he does and you handle everything just fine. He's just got back hasn't he from the latest mission or training session or whatever it was which he was doing?" She queried.

Danni nodded.

"He got back yesterday evening at eleven thirty, he rang me as soon as he landed" Danni told her glancing away for a moment before she nodded at the ocean again. "Are we going to do this or what?" She asked.

"Hell yeah we are" Kono said, taking a step back and picking her own board up. "When are you next seeing the boss man then?" she questioned lightly. "Monday morning at work?"

"No I'm seeing him in three hours' time though knowing Steve he will arrive earlier than agreed" Danni answered. "I tend to have a movie night every Saturday night when Grace is with her Dad unless I've already got plans. Steve's invited himself tonight to it which means we've only got an hour to go before I've got to leave. I've still got to shower when I get back and start preparing dinner for us. Steve mentioned getting a takeaway so he can pay but I'm not in the mood for it. I'd rather cook it myself, at least then I know what exactly has gone into it." She remarked, reaching up and gathering her long hair up into a messy bun so it was out of the way.

"How often does Steve come round to your place?" Kono asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because I've tasted your food and there is no way I'd pick a takeaway over it unless you were cooking a lot for me than I'd want to get one to give you a break from cooking."

"He's around two maybe three times a week when he hasn't disappeared doing whatever it is he does when he's not here" Danni answered after a moment's hesitation.

"I see" Kono said, a considering tone to her voice which had Danni looking sharply at her. "So what are you planning on making tonight for the pair of you?"

"Mexican" Danni responded. "Steve was craving it just before he left. He wanted us to go to the new Mexican place which has opened up but Hazel went there the other week and said it wasn't fantastic food so I figure that this is a good way of compromising. He gets the Mexican he wants and I get the quiet evening which I want. It's a win, win"

For a moment Kono thought about pressing it and questioning Danni further on just how many time Steve had taken her out to a restaurant to eat or how many times he had turned up at her movie nights or house but she stopped herself. If she pressed too hard than Danni would simply shut off and that would be it. Kono had worked too hard getting past Danni's defence- mechanisms to start off at square one again.

"Sounds like you and the boss man will have a nice chilled out evening which is probably exactly what he needs right now" She stated before she grinned. "Enough of this though. We've got a hour and you've got some serious surfing to do, so pick up the board Williams and lets go" She said, clapping her hands together and grinning when Danni obeyed her order without another word and headed towards the ocean.

She could get used to this bossing around malarkey.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review or follow or favourite the story, I really appreciate it!**


	4. May 2011

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet**

 **Please remember that Grace's surname in this saga is Taylor not Williams, Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to after she and Duncan divorced each other. Grace obviously kept her father's surname.**

 **This is probably the snippet that a lot of people have been waiting for in one way or another. It is written from Grace's point of view so enjoy. I should also point out that Grace is only eight at this time hence the child like quality to it.**

 **For those reading it the next chapter of Burn should be up soon as well!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Caught in the act**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Four

May 2011

* * *

Grace Taylor yawned, stretching her body before she sank back into the mattress beneath her. She slowly forced her eyes open, blinking groggily at the white ceiling above her before her gaze flickered round the rest of her pink room. She groaned, turning onto her side and snuggled back down again, glancing at the pink alarm clock on her bedside table before she buried her face in her pillow.

Seven O clock on a Saturday was way too early to be up on a day when she had no school and no reason to be up. If Grace didn't have to be up then she didn't want to be up and that was that in her mind.

There was a few things which Grace already knew about herself at the grand age of eight years and seven months.

She knew she loved living in Hawaii even though it had been a bit overwhelming when she and her Mom and Dad had all moved out there a year ago for her Dad's job. She loved the constantly warmth and sunshine, she loved being by the ocean and being allowed to swim in it as long as there was someone with her. She loved her bedroom at her Dad's place but she knew that she loved the one at her mom's house that tiny bit extra. She knew that her Mom and Dad were never getting back together again which she was surprisingly okay about. She could still remember when she thought back to those early years of her life when they had been arguing a lot with each other and when her mom had been a shadow of herself. Some people, she had decided at five, were better as friends and her parents were one of them. She loved them both more than anything and they loved her back just as much and that was enough for her. The last thing she knew was that she loved her bed and hated leaving it. Everything else she figured she would learn when she was older.

She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to fall asleep again but it was pointless. She was wide awake now and the sun was already streaming through her thin, pink curtains telling her in no uncertain way that it was time she abandoned her bed and got on with the rest of her day.

Grace sighed, kicking her duvet off of her and sat up on her mattress, rubbing tiredly at her eyes before she shoved her long dark hair away from her face. For a moment she simply sat there, swinging her legs back and forth before she jumped off of the bed and walked quietly out of her bedroom and down the hallway towards the kitchen where she could hear the sound of her mom's laughter which indicated that either her mom was on the phone or there was someone else in the kitchen with her, probably Uncle Steve since he often ate breakfast with them at the weekend. Grace couldn't blame him, her mom made the most awesome pancakes ever, even better than her Nanny's were though Grace would never tell the older woman that.

Grace smiled as she sniffed the air, her stomach already rumbling at the familiar smell of bacon and pancakes, the same breakfast that her mom cooked for them every Saturday without fail. On all other days Grace would be smelling the familiar scent of oatmeal.

She pushed the partially close door opened and walked into the kitchen, her greeting dying on her lips when she saw the sight in front of her. Her mom was dressed in a pretty knee length back skirt teamed with a pink vest top, her blond hair done up in the same complicated style which Grace had never managed to master no matter how many times she had tried to. She was leaning back against the counter top, her face turned upwards to her work partner Steve McGarrett who was standing directly in front of her mom. One of his arms wrapped round his mom's waist while his other hand was wrapped round the back of her neck as he kissed her mom. It wasn't a casual peck on the lips like Grace had seem some adults do. This was the kind of kiss that she had seen in the rom com movies that her mom sometimes allowed her to watch on their girlie evenings together. The one at the end of the movie where the people had realised they were in love and were kissing. Her mom called it their true love kiss.

She blinked as the kiss continued before she spoke.

"Mamma?"

She watched as her mom suddenly stiffened in Uncle Steve's hold, pulling her face away from him abruptly and tilting her face towards Grace, her large grey eyes wide with surprise before her pale skin flushed a bright pink like she was embarrassed or had been working out or something. Grace blinked as Uncle Steve quickly put the length of the kitchen between her mom and him, his hand raking through his dark hair as he looked between them, his mouth working as though he was trying to say something but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Gracie" Her mom said, attracting Grace's attention away from her Uncle Steve. "You're… you're up early baby. I thought you'd be asleep a bit longer." She remarked, keeping her gaze fixed on Grace's face. Grace shrugged with a sigh.

"I woke up and I tried to get back to sleep mamma but I couldn't so I got up" She told her before her gaze flickered to the stove and the pile of pancakes already made. "Are we having chocolate chip in our pancakes today?" She asked hopefully, pulling a disappointed face when her mom should her head at her in response, one hand coming up to grip the back of her neck like she did when she was troubled over something.

"Not this week Grace, you had them last week so this week we're having them with blueberries" She answered. Grace considered it for a moment before she smiled.

"I like Blueberries" She announced before she turned to Uncle Steve. "Morning Uncle Steve, Can I go swimming at your house today?" She asked the tall man who had been a part of her life for months now. He closed his mouth, swallowing for a moment, his blue gaze flickering to her mom for a moment before he nodded.

"Sure Gracie" He answered, his voice sounding huskier than she was used to hearing. Grace beamed at him before she made her way to the table to the side of the room, jumping up into the chair which she always sat in, sipping at the glass of milk which her mom passed to her. She sat quietly, her head tilted to the side as she watched her mom and Uncle Steve quickly finish preparing their breakfast, watching the way they moved together, like they were in some sort of dance with each other, always knowing where the other person was. She smiled when her mom placed a plate with pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"Thank you Mamma" She stated, picking up her knife and fork and attacking her food, half listening to the conversation between her mom and Uncle Steve. It sounded boring, something to do with evidence or something. She swallowed her mouthful of bacon, taking another sip of her milk before she spoke.

"Uncle Steve?" She asked, waiting until he looked towards her with a questioning look. "Why were you kissing Mamma?" She asked, watching with interest as his face paled and his eyes widened. For a moment she thought he looked terrified but she knew from the stories her mom and Auntie Kono had told her that Uncle Steve was one of the bravest men alive. He didn't get frightened or afraid.

"I… well… I… you see Grace…" He began to say, stumbling over his words making Grace feel almost sorry for him.

"Gracie bean" Her mom said softly cutting across Uncle Steve and attracting her attention. "Do you like Uncle Steve?" She asked her. Grace frowned slightly at the question before she nodded

"Yeah, he's really cool" She answered, smiling towards Uncle Steve, pleased to see him return her smile.

"Well" Her mom continued to say, reaching out with one of her hand and covering Uncle Steve's hand where it lay on the table. "I really like Uncle Steve as well." She told Grace seriously, meeting her eyes. "And he likes me a lot as well so we're…"

"Dating each other Gracie." Steve finished for her.

"Dating? Like boyfriend and Girlfriend dating?" She asked curiously, watching as her mom shared a quick look with Uncle Steve before they both looked back at her, nodding at the same time.

"Exactly like that Gracie" Her mom answered, smiling at the happy sound which Grace made at her news. She had always secretly hoped that her Mom and Uncle Steve would fall in love with each other. Uncle Steve made her mom happy and that was all Grace cared about, the fact he had his own private beach which she could use any time she wanted was just an added bonus in her eyes. "We're keeping it quiet for the moment though Gracie, just until we're sure about somethings so can you keep it a secret and no tell anyone?" She asked seriously.

"A secret between the three of us?" Grace asked, waiting until her mom nodded at her. "I can do that, I promise I won't tell anyone until you say I can. I pinkie swear it Mamma" She said solemnly before she reached out towards her mum with her little finger, smiling when her mom reached forward and hooked their pinkie fingers together and gently shook them up and down before she leaned forward and kissed Grace's.

"Thank you baby" Her mom said, squeezing gently before she let go. Grace nodded, turning back to her food, watching through her lashes as her mom and Uncle Steve shared a relieved smile with each other. Uncle Steve twisted his hand from where it still rested beneath her mom's so they were holding hands, their fingers interlocked with each other. Grace smiled happily before she spoke again.

"So can I be the flower girl when you get married?" She asked, her smile widening into a grin at the startled, wide eyed looks she received in response.

This could be fun.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. It means a great deal to me.**


	5. December 2010

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Amy Hanamoa, Meka Hanamoa and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Lily Nichols and Nyla Leon do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet**

 **I couldn't resist the idea of writing a girlie night out where they are drunk and seeing where it led me to. I like the idea of Danni having this group of girlies who she can rely on and who have her back and her best interests at heart. She needs someone like that!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **What's the harm in having a few drinks?**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

 **Also mentions of Ryan Moore / Danni Williams**

 **Amy Hanamoa / Meka Hanamoa**

 **Mika Leon / Nyla Leon**

 **Tristan** **Nicholson / Lily Nichols**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Five

December 2010

* * *

It was after their fourth or fifth shot that Danni Williams began to realise through her drunken haze that agreeing to a drink after work with Kono Kalakaua was a bad idea, a fun one but a bad one.

She had to hand it to the other woman, she had done her research well. Kono had found out that the Friday they were on was a Friday where Danni's seven year old daughter Grace was with her father Duncan for the weekend leaving Danni wide open for any invitations. She had waited until Danni had her first caffeine hit in the office before she knocked on her office door and made the suggestion of drinks and a meal to give the pair of them a chance to get to know each other. Because according to Kono they knew each other now but they didn't _know_ each other which to Danni hadn't made much sense but a meal and drinks had sounded good.

Somehow a meal and drinks with her and Kono had extended into a girlie night out with Danni inviting her friends Amy Hanamoa and Lily Nichols while Kono brought Nyla Leon who it turned out was Chin Ho Kelly's younger married sister.

A meal had swiftly been discarded in favour of drinks and Danni had just gone with the flow with the vague idea of nursing one drink all night. An idea which had flown out of the window when Kono had brought them two shots in a row which they had all downed.

It wasn't that Danni couldn't drink because she could, it's just that she wasn't great at it and her tolerance for it died at two drinks, anything over that and she wasn't responsible for her own behaviour.

That was her explanation for why she didn't say anything when Kono had looked around them and stated that a girlie evening required girlie talk and girlie talk meant talking about boys. Normally Danni would have shielded away from any such question but right then she was caught in a happy place and therefore all she did was nod, her hand wrapped around her sex and the beach cocktail as she looked around her expectantly, eyes focusing on Kono when she began to speak.

"Soooooooooooo" She stated, dragging the word out, her tone slurring slightly as she looked around them all. "Who has a crush?"

"Who doesn't" Lily had answered with a wide grin as she had lifted up her glass to them in a silent toast and taken a large sip of it, nearly draining half of it in one go.

"I'm married" Amy pointed out with a pout "So all my days of crushing are out of the window. Now I just focus on bills and mortgage payments and all that boring grown up stuff which never seems to go away." She said, sharing a look of commiseration with Nyla when she nodded.

"Same here. Not to mention the kids. Do you know how hard it is to spend time with your husband when you have a kid? It's like they have a radar imbedded into them. They always seem to know when you're planning something romantic because then they are there. Suddenly one of them feels ill."

"Or they can't sleep" Amy added, smoothly cutting across Nyla with a nod.

"That's always used" Nyla agreed taking another sip of her drinks. "It's non stop" She sighed turning her attention to Danni who had been listening to them with a smile on her face. "You must get the same thing right?" She asked "Kono said that you were a mother? You've got a daughter right?" Nyla questioned.

"Grace" Danni confirmed. "She's seven now but I don't tend to get any problems with her probably because I'm not seeing someone at the moment." She remarked, glancing towards Amy with a raised eyebrow when her best friend gave a disbelieving snort. Amy stared down at her glass for a second before looking up catching Danni's questioning look.

"Oh come on Danni" Amy said, leaning her elbow against the table and pointing a finger at Danni. "You and Ryan Moore." She stated, jabbing her finger at her. "I don't believe the two of you are just good friends. You're always around each other."

"Because we work together." Danni defended instantly, looking at the waiter who approached them, a tray full of drinks which he placed in front of them. Danni briefly wondered hazily who had ordered them, not that she was complaining about it.

"So?" Amy said with a careless shrug as she drained the rest of her drink and picking up her newest one. "I'm just saying that you both clearly like each other and you're both single right so why not go for it? I keep telling you over and over again that you deserve some fun but you never listen to me." She said with a sigh, looking around the others. "She never listens over her love life. Like because things didn't work out with her hot ex-husband that she should be alone."

Danni opened her mouth to say something but Nyla beat her to it.

"You shouldn't think like that Danni" She stated firmly. "Amy is right, you deserve some sex."

"Why are we all focusing on me?" Danni demanded, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Lily and Kono are single at the moment and-"

"That's where you're wrong" Lily said smugly. "I'm dating Tristan from CSU. He's hot, not as hot as Russell the ME but hot enough." Her blue eyes narrowed slightly as she focused on Danni again. "Anyway Amy I think you're wrong about Danni and Ryan… or rather wrong now, maybe once you were right but not anymore." She stated.

"Why?" Amy questioned sounding confused, her hand wrapping round her new glass of drink. Lily grinned, the look making Danni's shoulder hunch over defensively as she waited to hear what her friend had to say to her.

"Two words for you." Lily remarked, leaving a pause for a moment before she spoke. "Steve McGarrett"

"No, no, no" Danni said, lifting her finger and moving it side to side. "No way."

"Yes way" Lily said gleefully. "Kono" She said turning to the younger woman who was grinning widely. "You work with them, you cannot tell me that there is not some major sparks between them already. I can hear the sparks over the phone line for god sake. You like him Danni."

"Steve's a good partner" Danni said, rolling her eyes when the other women made knowing sounds at the back of their throats.

"You do like him." Amy said, "You used to like Ryan but now you like Steve. You're sparking everything up."

"No we aren't" Danni argued, taking a sip of her drink. "We're just partners at work and friends."

"Friends who spend a lot of time together." Amy pointed out. "Doesn't he come round for dinner at least twice a week now?"

"Steve can't cook, he can grill but he can't cook. If I didn't feed him occasionally then he would spend his life grilling and having take outs" Danni defended. "I'm being a good friend by feeding him. I feed Chin and Kono and Jack and Toast as well."

"It's true she does" Kono agreed with a nod. "She's often making us lunch. I guess once a mother always a mother."

"Okay" Lily said, tapping her fingertips against the crowded table. "You let him drive your car" She pointed out.

"You never let anyone drive your car" Amy remarked in disbelief turning to Danni, "You didn't even let Meka drive your car. You said it was yours and yours alone."

"I don't get much choice with Steve" Danni said, sounding lame to her own ears. "He's determined to drive and he keeps taking my keys, it doesn't matter where I hide them, he finds them and I never realise he has them until we're at the car and he's getting into the driving seat. Plus it's not all the time."

"60-40 I'd say in favour of Steve" Kono said, "It used to be the other way round but the Boss is determined to drive Danni's car every day. I guess he prefers it to his truck."

"That's because his truck is slow" Danni stated with a dismissive wave of her hand. "He found that out the hard way when a suspect got away from him because his truck couldn't keep up. Thankfully Chin was there and got the guy before he got completely away from us."

"It is a slow truck, he only got it because Danni insisted he got himself a car or truck that he could use to get around the island because he was expecting her to be his taxi service or rather he was expecting her to bring the car and move to the passenger seat so he could drive it to wherever he wanted to go." Kono remarked thoughtfully, staring down at her drinks before she nodded to herself, looking back at them all with a wide grin in place. "I think we need more shots, shots are good. I'm going to get us some. Don't go anywhere!"

Danni blinked as Kono came to her feet and unsteadily made her way to the bar, brushing off the men who tried to stop her to chat. She looked back at her friends and spoke.

"Just friends, all he wants is friends and that's all I want. Friends is good." She remarked with a shake of her head, taking a long sip from her drink.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lily said. "Just tell me one thing and I'll drop the subject and we'll talk about Kono's love life instead."

Danni considered the offer for a moment before she nodded.

"One thing" She confirmed meeting Lily's eyes across the table.

"Do you find Steve McGarrett attractive?" She asked.

Danni hesitated, moving her eyes across each of their faces, searching their eyes before she sighed, her eyes dropping to the table for a moment.

"I think…" She began to say, her hand tightening on her glass before she fell silent.

"You think what?" Nyla demanded, reaching over and shaking Danni's shoulder. "Come on Danni-girl, you can't say you think and then just leave it."

"She does this a lot when she's been drinking" Amy confided with a smile at Danni who glared back at her.

"Not always" She remarked before she looked back at Lily, making sure Kono was still at the bar. "I think that Steve McGarrett is one of the most attractive men I have ever met but you better not tell anyone and I mean it, not even Kono because once she gets an idea into her head that's the end of it. She can't let it go and although Steve makes my heart race every time I'm near him I can't tell whether it's because I'm attracted to him or because he's about to do something stupid which makes my heart race because I fear for my life. It's hard to know really, plus he has Catherine, she's his friend with benefits or Lieutenant with benefits or whatever she is to him and I can't become a with benefits to anyone because of Grace, because Grace needs me to be a good role model, she doesn't need a random man, even if that man is Steve, just appearing and disappearing from her life when he fancies a tumble between the sheets. Just no" Danni said, smacking her hand against the table as she shook her head. "No, so we're just partners who are now friends and that is it." She told them.

"Maybe" Amy said gently. "He does like you, did you ever think of that?"

"He does have this way of looking at you from what I've heard on the grapevine" Lily agreed. "And I've heard him talk to other people and he talks to you differently from all of them, even from Kono. He likes you Danni."

"As a friend" Danni said firmly.

"Chin thinks he likes you as more than just a friend Danni." Nyla piped up. "He says that he hasn't seen Steve act like this before."

"No offence to Chin but he hadn't seen Steve since he was fifteen, of course he hasn't seen Steve act like this because none of us know what Steve acts like around people he likes. We haven't even met Catherine because she's on a boat somewhere."

"Danni…" Lily began, stopping when Danni shook her head.

"No" She said simply. "Besides I've answered your question and so now you have to turn your attention to Kono because here she comes with the shots and more drinks. A deal is a deal after all right?" She said, smiling when they nodded at her.

She turned her attention back to Kono when the younger woman placed the tray on the table and began handing drinks out, ignoring the thoughtful looks the other three were giving her, placing it out of her mind and focusing on the night ahead instead.

It wasn't like they would do anything anyway.

She was completely safe.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left me a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate it.**


	6. June 2011

Snippet

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Amy Hanamoa, Meka Hanamoa and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The characters of Lily Nichols and Nyla Leon do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet**

 **I've been wanting to write a Catherine based snippet for quite a while but I wasn't sure when I actually sat down to write it how she would come across. I haven't watched season three of four… mainly because all I've heard is how bad they are and I don't want to risk it putting me off my stride… so I can only go by Catherine in season one and two and to be honest she didn't bother me greatly in it. So yeah… this is the snippet I wanted to write and I'm happy with how it came out.**

 **I especially like writing a completely relaxed Steve, surrounded by his friend and nearly everyone he loves. He's such a cute goof!**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

" **I'm glad you've come today Catherine, there's something I need to tell you**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams**

 **Mentions of past Steve McGarrett / Catherine Rollins.**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Please fill free to check out my other ongoing stories:**

 **~Burn**

 **~ Holding Hands**

 **~ You're in charge.**

 **Thanks**

* * *

June 2011

* * *

Catherine Rollins stepped off the HMS enterprise and looked around her, bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright overhead sun as she looked around the crowded landing port, a slight smile coming to her face when she felt the warm breeze against her skin.

Although she had been born and raised in San Diego, the only girl out of three boys, there was something about Hawaii which just felt like coming home to her. Perhaps because she was there so often serving at Pearl Harbour. Perhaps the fact that Steve McGarrett was now stationed there permanently in charge of his own taskforce which the Governor of Hawaii also had something to do with as well.

She had known Steve since she was twenty five, becomes friends with him first before she made her move on him and suggested that they took their friendship up to the next level to include the pleasant activity of sex. She could still picture the thoughtful look he had given her as though weighing up the pro and cons of her suggestion before he had shrugged and said that he agreed and working off their pent up energy would do them some good. It was at that moment that Catherine realised that Steve didn't have a romantic bone in his body, something she was willing to put up with because he was gorgeous, with a body to die for and a talent when it came to sex which blew her mind continually.

She had never been able to decide in her head what they were, occasionally she wondered whether they were in a relationship with each other, other times she wondered whether Steve really just viewed her as a friend with benefits who had been using each other for four years that way. It was confusing and frustrating and one way or another she needed to know whether she was wasting her time. She wanted them to take it up to the next level. To see whether they could work with the title of boyfriend and girlfriend attached to them but if Steve didn't want that then she would rather know now before she invested more into their relationship. There had been rumours going around that some positions at Pearl Harbour were going, permanent position which would mean that she could stay in one place. She already knew that her friend Phil Wentworth had been offered one and that he had accepted it, and there were further rumours that she was to be offered one as well but she was unsure.

Could she give up the excitement of her job for a simple desk job, even if that desk job was at Pearl Harbour? She liked the challenge her work presented, like the crew she worked with and liked the fact that she never knew where they might be sent to the next day. It was something she needed to consider carefully and she knew Steve's answer would be a factor in her decision.

She reached up, taking her hat off and stuffed it in her bag before she headed down the ramp, waving at the others as she headed towards the taxi ramp, laughingly promising to drinks and poker games with them before she joined the queue, waiting patiently until it was her turn. She climbed into the car and gave Steve's address to the taxi man, responding to his conversation though she barely knew what he was saying. Her mind fixed on the thought of Steve's bed. Sex with the man could wait but being able to sleep on his bed, an actual proper comfortable bed would be a god send.

"We're here" The taxi man stated bringing her out of her fantasy about sleeping. She glanced forward at the price and paid him, stepping out of the car and staring up at Steve's large two storey house. There was something different about it. She stared at it for a moment, her eyes narrowed slightly in thought before they widened as she realised that he had painted it since her last visit, making it look a great deal more welcoming then it had been before.

Moving up the garden path, she stopped at the door and rang the doorbell, waiting impatiently for it to open. It was late on a Saturday morning so he should be in. She rang the doorbell again, opening up her bag to fish out her mobile when the door opened and Steve stood there, his mouth open as though he was going to greet someone. For a moment she thought she detected disappointment in his eyes but it was gone before she could tell for certain.

"Catherine hey! I didn't know you were in town" He commented, leaning forward and giving her a brief hug, she tilted her face towards him, surprised when he chose to kiss her casually on the cheek instead of the lips like he normally did.

"Yeah we just docked, we've got a week shore leave so here I am." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah? Well you're in time, we're having a team BBQ so since you're here why don't you join us." He suggested with a smile as he stepped back, waving his hand towards the back of the house. She nodded at him, stepping in and glancing around her.

"Where should I leave my bag?" She asked, her gaze flickering to the stairs.

"Just there is fine" He said, indicating to the side of the door. She frowned slightly as she dropped it there. "Come through, can I get you a drink?" He offered, confusing her further. Steve was acting like he had before they started up their arrangement. When she was just a buddy like everyone else. The last time she had come there on shore leave he had barely given her enough time to say hello before he was ushering her up the stairs. Clearly something had changed.

"A beer would be good" She responded. "I'm just going to change into something else. I'll join you out back." She said.

"Sounds good, then I can finally introduce you to everyone and you can know the faces which belong to the voices. You know where the bathroom is" He remarked with a wide grin at her as he headed out of the house onto the lanai. Catherine breathed out, looking at the kitchen, surprised to see how modern it looked. Steve had clearly done it up from scratch which meant that he was sticking in Hawaii for the long haul. She looked around her, her eyes landing on all the cooking utensils and the large, old looking book in the corner which looked like the old cook book her grandmother used to own, the same one which used to be passed down from generation to generation. For a moment she was tempted to go and look at it but she stopped herself. She could look later. She wondered when Steve had gotten into cooking when before he had always waved it off preferring to grill or to get a take away.

She turned and headed away from the sound of laughter and picked up her bag, heading into the downstairs bathroom. She quickly changed into her bikini, throwing a pair of shorts and a vest top on it. She pulled out her ponytail, sighing with relief when her hair fell to her shoulders. Satisfied she looked good, she folded her uniform putting it back in her bag, dropping it to the side of the door again and headed out back onto the sand, smiling to herself; memories of Steve treating her to a steak meal coming to her mind.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw how crowded Steve's private beach was with people, all talking and laughing and clearly knowing each other. For a moment she felt out of place before she straightened her shoulder and looked around her, her gaze focusing on Steve. He was standing with a tall blond man who looked about the same age as Steve and an older man who looked as though he was native to the island. Whatever they were saying was clearly amusing if the way they were laughing was anything to go by.

Catherine took a moment to stare at Steve barely able to wrap her head around him. He looked different, relaxed and happy as though all the weight that he had carried since she had known him was gone somehow.

She breathed out and headed towards him, determined to catch him alone and ask him what was going on. She smiled as she approached, reaching out and taking the beer which Steve offered her.

"Guys" He said using his own bottle to point at her. "This is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, Cath this is Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Chin Ho Kelly." He introduced taking a sip of his drinks, his eyes drifting over the party as though he was looking for someone.

"It's nice to meet you finally." The blond man Steve had introduced as Jack said to her, a warm smile on his face. For a moment she stared at him, taking in his short blond hair, pale blue eyes and half smile. He was surprisingly attractive and completely different then what he thought he would look like from the odd time he had spoken to her over the coms while Steve's team had been on a mission.

"It's nice to meet you as well, both of you" She said, her gaze flickering to Chin who smiled at her, his dark eyes thoughtful.

"The pleasure is ours" Chin told her, a polite note to his voice. "Your help has been much appreciated over the past few months so thank you."

"I don't mind" Catherine said with a smile of her own.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Auntie Kono found! Can we keep it?" Catherine looked back towards Jack in surprise when he groaned, looking at Chin with a pleading look.

"Can you please talk to your cousin about not finding cool things when my daughters are around?" He asked. "We still have that starfish in our fish tank from the last time McG had a BBQ. Poppy won't let me put him back into the ocean, instead I keep having to refill the tank with ocean water. I even had to look them up on the internet to see what to feed it. She's called it starry" He said with a sigh, rolling his eyes when Chin laughed.

"Not my fault Brah, you should learn to say no to your daughters." He teased causing Jack to snort at him in response.

"Wait until you're a father Chin and then come back and talk to me about how easy it is to say no" He remarked with a shake of his head.

"Daughters?" Catherine piped up, glancing towards Jack's left hand, surprised to see no ring on his finger indicating that he wasn't married.

"Yeah two of them." Jack replied. "Excuse me gents, Catherine. Fatherhood calls." He said turning and walking away from them, heading over to the small red headed girl who was jumping from one foot to the other, clapping her hands in excitement. A young native woman standing next to her giving Jack a wide grin. Catherine assumed that the native woman must have been Kono who she knew Steve had poached from the academy.

"It looks like you've done the place up Steve." Catherine said, taking another sip of her beer.

"The kitchen and hallway are finished" He remarked looking back towards the house with a thoughtful frown "But the rest of the rooms still need to be done, we aren't getting much free time at the moment so getting the living room and all the other rooms done is proving difficult." He said with a sigh, glancing at Chin when the other man chuckled.

"It's not like you have to live here while all of it is going on. If you hired people like Danni suggested then the whole place would probably be done already." He pointed out, his remark causing Steve to groan.

"Have you and Danni been talking again about it?" He demanded. "At this rate I'm going to have to start gate crashing your dinners with each other just to supervise what you're saying to each other." He said, his eyes twinkling at Chin indicating a strong friendship between the two which surprised Catherine. Steve had always kept himself to himself only allowing himself to be close to a few people, there seemed no sign of that here, and from the way people kept calling him as they arrived it appeared he was friendly with everyone. She frowned slightly, her mind going back to the previous conversation.

"Wait, you don't live here at the moment? Where do you live? A hotel?" she asked in confusion, her confusion going when chin and Steve shared a quick look with each other. Whatever passed between them had Chin nodding before he spoke again.

"Looks like Toast has arrived with the beers like you wanted, I'll go and help him before he drops them all." He remarked, looking at Catherine. "Again it was a pleasure to meet you Catherine." He said before he moved away from them. Catherine watched him over his shoulder as he weaved in-between the crowd of laughing people towards a tall man of about twenty six who was standing talking to a dark haired woman holding three crates of beer in his arms. She looked back when she felt Steve's hand on her arm, the touch familiar.

"I'm glad you've come today Catherine, there's something I need to tell you. I could have told you over the phone or email but I figured it would be better face to face." He said to her, a serious note coming to his face as he dropped his hand.

"Okay" She said slowly. "Well you know you can tell me anything" She told him, waiting for him to speak, her heart rate increasing as she wondered whether he was on the same page as her and asking her to take the next step. His next words sent her stomach plummeting.

"There's no easy way to say this but I've met someone, someone special and we're a couple now." He told her briefly. "I wanted to tell you because you're my friend."

Catherine stared at him trying to wrap her head around what he was telling her. That Steve 'Mr Smooth dog 'I'm never going to settle down' McGarrett was in a relationship with someone he considered special.

"I see" She said when the silence threatened to go on.

"I'm sorry" He told her and she could see from his eyes that he meant it. "I know you had always hoped that someday we would be more than we are but it's not going to happen." He stated truthfully. "You're a good friend to me and I'm hoping that we can carry on being friends just like we were before we slept with each other."

"Is it…" she stopped for a moment choosing her words carefully. "Is it serious between the pair of you?" She asked, clinging on to a small shred of hope that Steve had just been blindsided and would come to his senses and end it.

"Very" He replied, a goofy smile coming to her face which she had never seen before.

"Who is it?" She asked, the words escaping her mouth before she could help it. He looked back at her searching her eyes before he answered.

"Danni"

Catherine eyes widened.

Danni? He had to mean Danni Williams, the woman who had been on Steve's father murder case before Steve arrived on the island back in September and who was now Steve's work partner and his second in command on the taskforce he ran. She didn't know much about her but she knew that Steve had respected her and held her in high regard. Clearly that respect had translated into love and had ended up with them being together as more than just a professional couple.

"Danni" She repeated, reaching up and pulling at her ear lobe. "So you love her?" She asked him. He didn't answer, mearly flashed her a hint of that goofy grin again. A look which told her that she had lost before she had even realised she had been a player.

"I am sorry Cath" He repeated.

"So I'm guessing that you're not staying here because you're…"

"Living with Danni" he confirmed with a nod of his head. "It's just temporary at the moment while I get this place sorted after the Nick Taylor fiasco but it's working for us." He said, his face softening. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked her, his voice gentling slightly. She made a sound of amusement.

"Well I feel a bit blindsided at the moment but…" her voice was drowned out by an excited girlie voice yelling from near the doorway.

"UNCLE STEVE!"

Catherine blinked, her mouth closing as she looked back to see a small girl of about eight racing through the crowd which automatically parted for her. She glanced back at Steve in time to see him hunch down and pick the girl up as she flew into his arms, straightening as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Gracie bean, I was wondering where you and your mom were" He remarked, leaning back and looking at her.

"Mamma decided to bake some cakes for dessert so we had to wait until they cooled down enough to ice because otherwise all the icing would have melted everywhere. You forgot your wallet at home as well Uncle Steve so Mamma brought it with you. She's just coming out now but Auntie Amy caught her inside so they are just talking, I think Auntie Amy wants us to go to dinner at hers next Thursday." The girl he called Gracie told him, her words rushing together before they gave way so she could breathed. She glanced at Steve when he laughed.

"Finally remembered that you need to breathe then," He teased her. "I need to speak to your mom then because we are going out bowling with the team on Thursday" He remarked. "Grace this is my friend Catherine, Cath this is Danni's daughter Grace." He said. Catherine smiled at the small girl who focused all her attention on her. She was very pretty, small and slight with pale skin, long straight dark hair and large dark brown eyes.

"Please to meet you." She said politely before she turned back to Steve. "Am I going bowling with you as well?" She demanded, squealing when Steve nodded at her.

"You, Poppy and Bella are all coming." He told her.

"Awesome!" Grace said happily. Wriggling in his arms until he placed her back on the ground. "I'm going to find Toast" She stated before she turned and ran off again.

"She's quite the bundle of energy." Catherine remarked attracting Steve's attention to her again, a trace of fondness still in his expression.

"I'm thinking she might have sampled some of Danni's buttercream icing and that's what has done it." He confided before he glanced towards the door, his face brightening. "Excuse me Cath" He said absently. She watched as he moved through the crowd, slapping his hand down on men's shoulders and accepting hugs from the women who had arrived while he had been talking to her before he stopped by a small blond woman who was mid conversation with the one she had assumed was Kono.

She moved closer so she could see Danni clearly. Her heart dropping when she took in the wavy blond hair which was up in a complicated style and the large grey eyes she had. There was no doubt about it, the woman was gorgeous dressed in a blue skater dress and sandals. She shared similar features to Grace and it was clear that the small girl had inherited her slight build and small height from her mother since Danni could have been more than five foot one.

Catherine watched as Steve wrapped his arm around her, saying something Kono before he leaned down to Danni, capturing her mouth in a kiss, his hand flicking up as he gave Kono the finger for whatever it was she had said, the reaction causing the other woman to walk away laughing.

Catherine watched as the kiss continued, gentle and loving in a way Steve had never kissed her before. When they pulled back they stared at each other for a moment before saying something. The moment passed as Steve straightened, keeping his arm wrapped around Danni, his gaze on Chin as the other man reappeared, kissing Danni on the cheek and speaking before he disappeared as well leaving them alone again.

Straightening her shoulders Catherine moved across to them, stopping by them with a smile on her lips as she spoke, keeping her voice friendly.

"You must be the famous Danni Williams I keep hearing about." She remarked. "I'm Catherine Rollins, it's nice to meet you." She stated watching as a look of surprise briefly came over the other woman's face face. Danni glanced at Steve who gave her one nod before she looked back at Catherine and spoke, her voice surprisingly quiet but friendly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Catherine and to finally be able to put a name to the face. Steve's spoken about you a lot in the past. Your help has been a god send at times so thanks for that." She said, her arm wrapping round Steve's waist, her hand slipping into the pocket of his cargo pants.

"It's not a problem, Steve will have to find other ways to say thanks now." She said, her gaze going to Steve who smiled at her.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Danni remarked, waving her free hand and waving at someone before she looked back at Steve. "Have you actually started the grill yet?" She asked him, rolling her eyes at his expression. "Typical, let's go then, otherwise no one will eat" She said, accepting his kiss before pushing him towards the BBQ which was waiting to be used. "It was nice meeting you Catherine, find me later so we can talk more if you want" She remarked with a smile before they disappeared together back into the crowd.

She looked down at the ground for a moment, realising that her decision about the job in Hawaii had been made. If they asked her then she would say no and carry on what she was doing. It would be for the best.

She glanced up, her gaze landing on Jack before she smiled.

Still just because Steve was now firmly off the market it didn't mean she couldn't look for other ways to have fun during her week of shore leave, especially as she was now completely single with no ties.

Grinning to herself, she reached up and ran her hand down her hair before she moved towards where Jack was standing with another man talking.

There was still time to have fun after all.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. I really do appreciate it.**


	7. December 2010 part one

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and his sister Natasha do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet for you all!**

 **This snippet is ever so slightly different to the others. As you can see from the title it is referred to as part one which means that there will be further parts coming up later. These will also be included in the snippets story so it will be almost a mini story within the others. I'm not sure when the next one will be which is why I haven't put it up as its own one shot. Doing it this way takes the pressure off of me and means that when the inspiration hits me I can write it and put it here. It might be the next snippet, it might be five snippets down the line. I'm not too sure yet, all I know for certain is that I will definitely be coming back to it.**

 **I'm really enjoying writing these snippets and the freedom they give me so I'm hoping that you are all enjoying reading them as much.**

 **I've been going through a rough patch recently questioning my writing skills and whether this is something I should be doing so trust me when I say your support means a lot to me. Every review or favourite or follow I get keeps me going!**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **A lads night out doesn't end quite the way they were planning it to.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **None mentioned in this chapter….**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Please feel free to check out my other ongoing stories:**

 **~Burn**

 **~ Holding Hands**

 **~ You're in charge.**

 **I also have some McDanno stories where Danny is Danny so if you want to check those out then you know where to find them!**

 **Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Seven

December 2010 part one

* * *

Steve groaned, slowly opening his eyes and stared groggily into the surrounding darkness, his head throbbing uncomfortably as though he had a severe hangover, even though he couldn't actually remember having more than one beer the night before with the other guys on his team.

He breathed out slowly, pushing the thought away as he came up onto his elbows, his gaze flickering around him, noting shapes now that his eyes were growing used to the surrounding gloom. Either he was in a small containment box of some kind or it was the middle of the night which he severely doubted.

"Steve, thank god you're awake, we were beginning to worry."

Steve blinked slowly, turning round and found himself looking directly at Jack O'Connor. The other man was sitting with his back against the wall. He looked in pain, his right eye almost swollen shut while the other side of his face was grazed as though someone had grounded it hard against the pavement.

"Jack?" He queried. "What happened? Where are we exactly?" He demanded, coughing through the words. His voice felt rusty as though he hadn't used it in a while.

"I think we were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Jack answered him, shifting on the floor as though he was uncomfortable. He probably was if he had been sitting there for a while.

"Great" Steve said, pushing himself into a sitting position and scooting back so he was facing Jack, resting against the other wall. He waited until the room stopped spinning before he focused back on the other man. "What do we know exactly?" He questioned. He heard Jack sigh before he spoke.

"I don't know much. You, me, Chin and Toast were out for some drinks on a lad night out. We were leaving the second bar and I think we were going to find somewhere on the island which would do a curry before we carried on because Toast was desperate for one and sort of infected us with the same desire for a curry." He stated tiredly. "Somewhere between that and looking for the place we were jumped and I'm pretty sure from the burn on the back of my neck that we were tazered." He explained.

Steve frowned, reaching up with his hand, ignoring the pain that shoot through his shoulder at the action and touched the back of his neck, wincing when his fingertips encountered the tender, hot skin.

"Tazered" He said with a sigh as he slowly shook his head. "That explains a lot."

"Yeah, I woke up in here about thirty minutes ago and here we are." Jack ended, leaning his head back and closing his eyes briefly.

"Where is here exactly?" Steve questioned, looking around him again.

"No idea. All I know is that we're in some kind of container box like they have at the docks."

"Is it just us in here? Where are Chin and Toast?" Steve pressed, ignoring the look that Jack shot hit, a look which screamed that the other man just wanted to rest and build up his energy reserves again.

"They are in a container next to us, I heard Toast yelling at the top of his lungs when I came to. I've managed to calm him down slightly but he's about an hour away from a major freak out. Turns out that he's not too fond of enclosed spaces." Jack informed Steve who nodded slowly. "Toast said that Chin was in there with him but that he was still out cold. Hopefully he'll wake soon and be able to calm Toast down before he does something stupid."

"Let's hope he does, the last thing we need is to deal with a panic attack" Steve agreed, his eyes moving to and fro as he absorbed the information that Jack had given him. "Do we have any idea how many people are out there?" He asked, frowning when Jack shook his head with a shrug at him.

"No idea" The other man stated "But we can assume it's more than one. We're not small men Steve, Chin is the smallest at five nine but you and me are six foot one and Toast is freaking six foot four and all of us apart from Toast work out on a daily basis. There had to be at least eight of them to get the drop on us so efficiently and then to take us here." Jack remarked, sounding thoughtful for a moment before he sighed. "Now we just sit back and wait." He said. "Try and gain back as much energy as we can for when we need it."

"Sit back and wait" Steve repeated, opening his mouth to tell Jack what he thought about his plan before the other man held his hand out, palm facing Steve as he continued to speak.

"Yeah. This was a lad's night out." He remarked pointedly, his eyes focusing on Steve.

Steve stared back at him, his brain refusing to make the links that Jack was clearly trying to give to him.

"And?" He said finally, his eyes narrowing when Jack sighed.

"And Kono and Danni are not lads which means that they weren't with us when we were taken. They are both still out there. It is six AM now according to my watch and I can guarantee that my sister Tasha has already contacted them when I didn't come home last night, it won't take them long to realise that you and Chin and Toast are missing as well. They are already going to be looking for us already and I've got every faith in the world that they will find us. So yeah Steve, we sit here, we regain our energy and then when Danni and Kono find us, because they will find us" He repeated confidently. "Then we help them kick the ass out of whoever took us in the first place."

Steve froze, his thoughts focusing on his partner Danni Williams, a trickle of relief going through him at the thought that she was still out there, completely safe from whatever had happened.

"We still need to come up with some sort of backup plan" Steve remarked, a slight smile curving his mouth when Jack snorted at him.

"Be my guest" The other man stated. "While you do that, I'm going to try and catch up on some sleep. I feel as though I've gone twenty rounds with Muhammad Ali during his heyday so sleep sounds pretty good right about now." He stated. Steve watched as Jack pushed himself slowly from the wall and instead lay down in front of it, cushioning his head in his cross arms as his eyes closed.

Steve sighed wondering not for the first time how they ended up in these mess.

At least Kono and Danni were still out there. If anyone could find them it would be them.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate it**


	8. October 2010

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and David Williams do belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next snippet for you all!**

 **This was a prompt from Rosie44, she placed the idea into my head and this is what it grew to. I'm unfortunately off sick today which sucks for me but which means that I'll be attempting to get a lot of writing done so good for the rest of you**

 **I'm really enjoying writing these snippets and the freedom they give me so I'm hoping that you are all enjoying reading them as much.**

 **I've been going through a rough patch recently questioning my writing skills and whether this is something I should be doing so trust me when I say your support means a lot to me. Every review or favourite or follow I get keeps me going!**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett had seriously screwed up**.

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **I think there are hints of McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Please fill free to check out my other ongoing stories:**

 **~Burn**

 **~ Holding Hands**

 **~ You're in charge.**

 **~ Strictly Undercover**

 **I also have some McDanno stories where Danny is Danny so if you want to check those out then you know where to find them!**

 **Thanks**

* * *

Chapter Eight

October 2010

* * *

Steve McGarrett had seriously screwed up.

There was no doubt in his mind about that. It had seemed like such a good decision to make at the time. A way of showing his partner Danni Williams that he could be trusted, that she could give him a job of this importance and not have him fuck it up and yet he was pretty sure that was exactly what he had done and if he had done, then he had absolutely no idea whether he could mend the damage.

He sighed, leaning back in his chair and stared at the ocean in front of him through narrowed eyes, his mind replaying the day trying desperately to see where he had gone wrong and where exactly he had lost control. He had led countless of missions, worked with a variety of different men and women, men and women he had liked, men and women he had disliked but men and women who had all shared the common link of respecting Steve and obeying his orders without question.

So if he had that talent then how the hell had it not worked on a young girl of seven?

He groaned, lifting his beer bottle to his mouth and took a long swig, frowning when he realised that he was near the end of the bottle and would have to get up and head back inside if he wanted another one.

It had made sense when he and Danni had been in the car talking about how Danni's twin brother was in town and how she needed to see him to discuss something important to offer to look after Grace for the morning so she could do it. He had met the small girl exactly twice and had taken away the memory from those meetings of a sweetheart with perfect manners and large knowledgeable dark brown eyes, different in colour to Danni's but almost identical in expression.

Danni had stared at him, eyes wide as she searched his face as though she couldn't quite believe the words which had come out of his mouth. He had used the silence to press his case, explaining why it made sense. He was a navy SEAL after all, he had been trained to withstand all types of torture, to lead his men and to get the job done. He could handle anything Grace threw at him and although he hadn't told Danni, he had wanted to use the time to find out more about the woman who was his partner from the one person who clearly knew her better than anyone else on the island.

She had hesitated for a moment, her gaze fixed on the window screen before she had nodded and agreed asking for him to be at her house at nine in the morning on Saturday. Steve had grinned, telling her he would be there and the subject was dropped, though based on the looks Danni kept throwing him, it had not been forgotten.

Saturday had come around quickly and Steve had arrived at Danni's at 8.45. She had greeted him with a smile before pulling him into the house and dragging him to the empty living room. She had closed the door behind them and asked him if he was sure he wanted to do this. He had rolled his eyes at her attempt to put him off and had merely nodded at her. Danni had shrugged giving him a look which he would have almost described as pitying before she had begun to list a ton of things that Grace needed to do and what time she needed to do them. By the time Danni had gotten to the emergency contact phone numbers he was in a daze wondering how there could be so many rules for three hours. That was when he has realised that Danni had taken advantage of his daze and moved him into the kitchen where Grace was. She was at the table, drinking a glass of milk, an empty plate in front of her, her eyes flickering from Danni to stare at Steve intently making him feel almost like how prey would feel beneath the eyes of a predator.

Danni had introduced them, given Grace a long hug and a kiss on the head before murmuring something in her ear which the small girl nodded to. She patted Steve on the arm as she passed him, telling him she would be back at twelve and then she was gone.

For a moment the two of them had merely stared at each other, Grace tilting her head slightly before she grinned brightly at him and suggested that they played.

Everything went downhill from there.

All Danni's carefully planned rules and timed plans went out the window. Steve tried to keep to the routine but Grace wasn't having any of it.

She made them play dolls followed by a tea party which had swiftly turned into a game of pirates. She followed that game up by building some Lego buildings before she insisted that they put a movie on and made popcorn to go with it. Steve had gone along with it caught in the whirlwind that was Grace and made the popcorn, wincing when he caught sight of the bowl of fruit which Grace was meant to be eating as her mid-morning snack. The one thing he had remained firm on was that Grace wasn't allowed any fizzy drinks. He didn't think Danni would let him live if he had caved in at that point.

The whole movie Grace had chattered, talking about school, about her friends, about the dolphins she and Danni went swimming with, she talked about how cool her Uncle David was who Danni was with at that moment in time, she talked about New Jersey and her dad and everything except the one topic of conversation which Steve had wanted to hear about. She didn't mention her mum to him.

She had just finished telling him about Mr Hoppy's sleeping habit when he looked up to see Danni standing by the door, her face fixed in a thoughtful look as she looked around the room. Steve followed her gaze, wincing again when he realised that the whole living room looked as though a bomb had hit it with toys and crayons and drawing flung everywhere. There was a tall man standing behind her, who had the same basic features in a masculine form, same wavy blond hair though his was short and grey eyes who was making no effort of hiding his amused grin.

Steve, the same man who had faced the Taliban and terrorists and never ever backed down from a mission or a challenge, had taken one look at his partner's face, stood up, said a quick goodbye and fled the scene as though the hounds of hell were chasing him.

It was only when he had stepped through the front door, closing it behind him and leaning against it that he realised what a jackass move it had been. He should have stayed and helped her clean up the mess he had helped create, he should have introduced himself to the man who he had assumed had been the famous David who Danni had mentioned a few times and who was clearly very important to her. Instead he had down a runner and no doubt pissed her off further.

He groaned out loud again, dropping the empty bottle to the sand and covered his face with his hands. He didn't even know whether Grace had, had a good time with him or not. He had said goodbye to her hadn't he?

He lowered his hands when his mobile went off and sighed, picking it up and answered it.

"McGarrett"

"Hello Steven" Danni answered, her voice quiet, he could hear the faint sound of birds chirping to each other which probably had meant that she had gone into her garden to make the phone call, no doubt not wanting her daughter to hear her rip Steve a new one. His shoulders tensed up at her voice as he prepared himself for what was coming.

"Danno I…" he began to say, stopping when she cut over him as though he hadn't spoken.

"I just wanted to thank you for today, you ran out before I could tell you earlier" She told him. He blinked, his mouth falling open as she continued to speak. "It sounds like Grace had a great time with you, she said you were really nice and awesome and that you played tea with her and even wore the tiara like she wanted you to." Danni remarked, a warm fond tone to her voice.

"That's… that's okay" He said slowly, the tension easing out of him at her words. Words which told him that he hadn't fucked up with Grace, if anything he had hit it out of the ball park.

"It's more than okay." Danni clarified. "I'm taking Grace to the zoo next weekend, she's in love with the aquarium part of it and she wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come with us so she could tell you all about the sea creatures. We're going next Saturday." She offered.

Steve's mouth slowly turned up into a grin as he nodded.

"I can do next Saturday" He answered instantly, leaning back into his chair again.

"Great I'll let you know the details when we're at work next week. Grace will be very pleased. Oh and Steve?" She went on to say, waiting until he made a sound f acknowledgement. "That play camera Grace was using earlier? Well it's actually not a play camera, it's a real one for children" She told him, the news making his eyes widen. "I just wanted to tell you that you look extremely cute in a tiara holding a fairy wand. Chin, Jack, Kono and Toast thought so as well when I sent them the picture" She said.

"You didn't" He stated, unable to stop the smile coming to his face when he heard the sound of her laughter down the phone.

"But I did, maybe next time don't leave me to clean up all the mess you and Grace made and I might, just mind, be more charitable to you and not share those awkward moments with the others." She teased. "I've got to go, Davey's finished cooking the dinner now. I'll see you Monday partner and thanks again for looking after Grace for me."

"Any time Danno" He replied, waiting until he heard the click on her side indicating she had hung up. He slowly lowered the phone from his ear, staring at it for a moment before he placed it back on the table and pushed himself to his feet intent on getting another beer.

Maybe, just maybe he hadn't screwed up quite as badly as he had thought.

* * *

Author note

 **Thanks for taking the time to review.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to review, favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate it!**


	9. November 2010 part two

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This story here is actually the second part of chapter one. A lot of people have been asking to know what happened with it so I decided to write it here since Kono is clearly not finished with her little scheme.**

 **There's probably a third part to this mini saga in the snippet saga but I'm not sure when it will be. Just look out for it**

 **Anyway enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **It was harder to get Steve alone than Kono had initially anticipated.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

November 2010 part two

* * *

It was harder to get Steve alone than Kono had initially anticipated.

After her talk with Danni, she had found herself focusing more and more on the idea that Steve and Danni liked each other, not only that they liked each other but that they would actually be good together. They were brilliant at being work partners, understanding each other instantly, having conversation with each other without speaking a word. Steve seemed to always know what Danni was thinking and Danni always seemed to know what Steve was feeling. It was amazing to watch them in action together.

But there was still that unresolved sexual tension and heat between them, it was undeniable and they all felt it. Even Chin, who Kono knew from experience put on shutters when it came to other people's love life, had admitted that he thought there was something happening between Steve and Danni. God knew enough of their suspects had asked how long the pair of them had been married and she was pretty sure that half of CSU, HPD and the ME office were waiting to receive their wedding invitations in the post.

It was just too easy to forget the fact that Steve and Danni had only known each other for six weeks when they already acted the way they did.

Kono was determined to get the pair of them together regardless of Chin's warnings to stay out of it. The two of them belonged together but they were both clearly clueless, probably due to the fact that she was positive the pair of them had been badly hurt in their pasts, and were probably too concerned about being burned again to see what was right in front of them.

Danni had been easy to approach, a simply visit to her office with a casual comment about how much Steve needed her had caused a change in the blonde woman. It wasn't anything too dramatic, there was no sudden declaration of love towards their boss but instead Danni seemed to watch him more closely and Kono had noticed that the pair of them did a lot more together than they had done before Kono had planted the seed in Danni's head.

It couldn't just be down to Danni though, if Steve didn't start showing some interest back in a way that Danni could recognise then she would be gone, no doubt straight to Ryan Moore because Kono, like most of the other people who knew the pair of them, didn't quite believe that all there had ever been between Danni and Ryan was friendship. Kono was pretty positive that Ryan Moore had been in Danni's bed though neither of them had ever admitted it.

Kono couldn't let that happen which meant that she needed to speak to Steve and get the second seed planted and quickly.

She had been working on it for two weeks when finally the opportunity arrived for her.

They were mid case trying to hunt down a killer who was targeting native men. Danni had stayed behind in the office with Toast to help him research because of the time and the need to pick up her daughter from school. Steve had frowned slightly, looking disappointed at the news before his blue looking eyes had moved around their faces, stopping on Kono. He nodded at her, informing her to get her things together because she was with him.

Kono had nearly danced a small jig of joy on the spot. Finally she had her chance. She had waited until Chin and Jack had disappeared into Jack's car, quickly climbing into the driver seat of her car before Steve could demand the keys from her and started the engine. The minute Steve had closed the door behind her, she was off.

The crime scene was a good twenty minutes away which would give her time to do this. The only question was how.

The first ten minutes passed in a mixture of talk about the case and what they would find at the scene and silence. Steve merely staring out of the window thoughtfully as though there was something on his mind. For a moment she considered asking him what the matter was but she quickly dismissed it. Steve was her boss after all and there were some boundaries which even Kono didn't want to cross.

A small smile came to her face as she finally came up with the best way of broaching the subject with him.

Clearing her throat slightly she spoke.

"Danni seems like a really good mom to Grace" She stated, aware of Steve instantly turning from the window to look at her, a searching look in the slightly narrowed gaze as though he was trying to see exactly where she was heading with the topic.

"She is" He replied. "Gracie is lucky to have her."

"She is" Kono agreed before she made a show of sighing, keeping her gaze fixed out of the window screen as she easily wove her small car in-between the growing traffic. "It must be hard though"

"Hard?" Steve queried, his frown becoming more pronounced.

"Well yeah, I know Duncan is here on the island and everything but who else does Danni really have? All her family are back in New Jersey, she gave up everything to come out here for Grace. Her friends, her family, her job, her status because she was a lead Homicide Detective with her own unit and that's a big deal boss. Now she's reliant on herself only. I mean she gets on okay with Duncan from what I gather but I mean come on. I can imagine it's hard enough to be divorce without having to rely on him in an emergency. She probably feels like she can't ask everyone for help because if it got back to his ex than he might use it against her. I know he says he doesn't want full custody of Grace and that he's happy with the way things are but that doesn't mean he's always going to be happy with it. What if one day he changes his mind, all of a sudden? All these favours aren't favours anymore, they're ammunition that he can use against her. I'm just saying it's hard for her though you would never realise it from the way she is."

"The way she is?" Steve repeated after a pause. Kono nodded, risking a quick glance at him to see that he was staring down at his lap.

"Well she's Danni isn't she, she could be dying inside but you would never know it because she never shows everything. I figure that every time she looks thoughtful it's because there's something troubling her. Hopefully she'll realise that she can rely on us in the future even if it's just someone she can talk to. She's a strong woman but even the strong can eventually bend and break if there's too much pressure placed on them. At least that's what Chin said in his roundabout way." She commented with a sigh.

Steve made a sound of acknowledgement at the back of his throat but remained quiet, a thoughtful look on his face as though he was considering everything that Kono had just stated.

She hid a grin, remaining quiet as they drove to the scene, safe in the knowledge that the second seed had been well and truly planted.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	10. May 2019 - Part One

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So this is the first time I've jumped so far into the future so you can actually see a glimpse of them together in the future. You'll be able to see Steve and Danni as a family for once.**

 **Again this chapter has been on my hard drive for what seems like forever so I figured that I should probably just bite the bullet and put it up. I mean originally I was never going to put any of these stories up but I figured that maybe one or two people will want to read it… you never know after all.**

 **Could possibly be an A/U of the main series but I'm not sure yet, there are still one or two things which I still need to decide.**

 **Please enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes it's only when you've hit rock bottom that you realise exactly what you have, something which the McGarrett family learn the hard way. (Part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett swallowed hard, lowering her eyes to her full plate of food as she tried desperately to figure out the best way of telling her family the news she had to impart of them**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **This time it's safe to say that it's all about McDanni**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

May 2019 Part One

* * *

Danni McGarrett swallowed hard, lowering her eyes to her full plate of food as she tried desperately to figure out the best way of telling her family the news she had to impart of them. Normally she would have taken them aside individually, telling them the news, giving out hugs and answering any questions they might have but she didn't have the strength to deal with that method that evening; not when she was barely holding onto her own fears and worries. She felt so tense that the slightest of movements could break her into a million pieces. Pieces she didn't think she could ever rebuild.

She glanced up meeting her husband's concerned gaze and forced herself to smile at him, once again marvelling at how much she actually loved the man opposite her. She wondered if he knew, had she actually gotten round to telling him that he was one of the only things that kept her going at times? Probably not if she knew herself.

"Guys" She said, her voice attracting everyone's attention to her as though she had shouted at them. "I've got some news to tell you okay? It's nothing to worry about but I'm going to have to go back to New Jersey for a week or so to see Nanny Lily."

Danni glanced round at the small faces looking at her, her smile steadying as she looked at them, taking strength from them.

"Who will look after us?" four year old James spoke up, a look of confusion on his face.

"Your Daddy will still be here" Danni assured him, waving her hand towards Steve, hiding her wince as she caught the expression on Steve's face.

There was a moment's silence as they all looked at each other before they all began speaking, voices raised as they tried to make themselves heard over each other.

"You can't go back to New Jersey now Mamma, there's a school dance next week and I've got nothing to wear at all. We need to go shopping together. I thought we could have a girlie dinner together, we can't do that if you aren't even in Hawaii. I need you here Mamma"

"Mamma what about my surfing lessons, you promised me and Michael could learn from Auntie Kono but Auntie Kono will only do it if you are there. She said she promised you Mamma and that she would never break her promise to her hoa makamaka"

"Mum you promised to take me to the cinema this week to see the new Disney film"

"Danni, what's going on? We never discussed this" Steve stated, his gaze never moving from her face. His hazel eyes narrowed as though he was trying to read into her mind. Danni looked away focusing her eyes on her eldest daughter.

"I'm sorry Gracie, I'm not going to have time to go dress shopping with you but we can have a look at dresses online now and pre-order it. That way your father or Steve will simply need to take you into the shop so you can pick it up. That way I can still help you choose." She said, waiting until Grace nodded with a wide smile before she turned to James. "Jago, Auntie Kono is completely right about her promise but I'll speak to her okay. If your daddy is with you all the time then I suppose I could allow her to teach you both as long as you promise me that you will do everything that auntie Kono and Daddy tell you to do… and Uncle Chin if he turns up which knowing him is likely. And I will take you to the cinema when I return okay Rowan. The film will still be out by then."

"Danielle" Steve stated, his voice demanding attention bringing her gaze back to his.

"I have to go Steve." She said quietly, ignoring the children looking between them as though they were watching a tennis match.

"Why? When?" Steve demanded, sitting forward in his seat.

"I'm booked on a flight tomorrow morning going to Las Vegas at five. I'll catch a flight from there to New Jersey. Kono has already agreed to drive me to the airport since you'll be needed here to get the kids ready for school and stuff. Not to mention the fact that one of us has to be available for work." She said, proud when her voice came out steady.

"This isn't fair" James announced with a pout. "You're gonna be taking Kee" he stated as he waved a hand to the highchairs at the table holding the youngest McGarrett child. "But not us? Why can't me and Michael go with you Mamma, we don't want to stay behind with Daddy. We want to go to New Jersey with you!"

"Jago is right Mamma" Grace added with a nod. "If the twins are going then I'm going as well. I miss Granddad Williams and Nanny Lily. I want to see them! God knows when the next time we'll go is. Please let me go with you Mamma, I can help with the kids."

"I want to go as well Mamma, take me as well!" Rowan added.

"Danni, you can't just up and leave like this, not without us discussing it first. You know I can't go with you tomorrow. What about the smuggling case we're working on? We need you in the office."

"No one is coming with me" Danni said, closing her eyes briefly when she felt her control begin to slip from her. "Children you're staying here with Daddy, all of you including Kieran. I want you to promise me that you'll behave for him. He's going to need you all to be on your best behaviour okay? Now I'm going to go and pack. Make sure you've all done your homework for tomorrow okay. Gracie, come to my room in about thirty minutes and we'll go online and look for your perfect dress. You're fifteen now. It's time you had a proper grown up dress."

She smiled shakily at Grace who was watching her with wide concerned eyes before she moved, heading out of the door and hurrying towards her bedroom.

Danni pushed the door open, closing it behind her and rested against it for a second, her body shaking as she brought her hand to her mouth, biting down hard on it to stop a sob escaping. She just had to remain strong for a little bit longer. Just until Kono came and got her. Once she was alone on that plane then she could allow herself to shatter.

Danni moved away from the door, pulling out her small travel suitcase from the wardrobe and unzipped it, staring at the emptiness with wide unseeing eyes. She didn't even know what to pack, what did you pack for the hospital? Nothing she had would be suitable, not really.

The door banged open, hitting the wall hard causing her to flinch as she looked towards it, unsurprised to see Steve staring at her.

"What the hell is going on Danni?" He demanded, bridging the gap between them, his hand reaching out and gripping her upper arm tightly, tight enough that Danni was sure that she was going to have bruises on her skin the next day. She saw Steve's eyes move from her face to the suitcase resting on their mattress. "Why are you going to Jersey?" Danni stared up at him, her words failing her. "Danni?" he said, a sharp tone coming to his voice. "Why are you-" his voice trailed off, his eyes widening as he paled. "Danni… are you… are you leaving me? Is that why you're going to Jersey alone?" he asked, his voice coming out faint as he let go of her and took a step back.

"Steve" Danni said in shock.

"Just…. Whatever it is we can work it out together. If I'm doing something wrong, if I'm making you unhappy then I promise I can change, I can be a better husband to you. I can be a better father and help you with the kids more. I'll take you out at least once a week, I'll let you drive. Just-" his voice trailed off as he visibly swallowed, looking up at her with beseeching eyes. "Just don't leave me Danno. Not you. I can cope with losing everyone else, but I couldn't cope with losing you."

Danni moved, throwing herself at him. He caught her, lifting her off the floor and holding her tightly to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him, one hand stroking the back of his head.

"God no Steve" She said, shaking her head as she buried her face into his throat, trying desperately to comfort him. "I'm never leaving you okay and if I was then I would never do it this way, not to you okay? I love and respect you too much to ever do that to you," she promised. "I love you even if you do constantly drive me mad with your disregard for your own health."

"Then what is it Danni?" He asked, kissing the back of her neck as his arms tightened on her. She held back just as tightly, taking strength from him before she wriggled. She heard him sigh as he reluctantly placed her back on the ground. Danni took a few steps back, taking the few seconds it took to try and compose herself. If she broke down now then Steve would feel obligated to come with her to New Jersey and she didn't want that. Not when she knew that he had to be here in Hawaii. It would be better if she went alone, then when she broke there would be no witnesses to it.

"My… my mother is in hospital Steve" she said looking away from him to stare out of the window. "It's not looking good, the Doctors don't know if they can help her because she needs an operation but she's weak at the moment. If they give her the operation then she might not survive it. My Dad rang earlier when you were with Chin interviewing the suspect. He's asked us to come home as soon as possible so I'm guessing he wants to give us the chance to say goodbye to Mamma, just in case… just in case she…" Danni voice broke, her legs giving way as she sank to the floor. "Oh god mamma" she cried, leaning down as she wrapped her arms around her, trying desperately to keep it all in.

She didn't hear Steve move but the next thing she knew, his arms were around her, cradling her to him as though she was something precious to look after as he gently rocked her against him.

"Let go Danni, let it go. I'm here Ku'u Lei. I've got you"

Danni broke, turning in his arms so she was resting her face against his neck as she wrapped her arms around him, weeping against him as her heart broke in her chest.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	11. December 2010 - Part two

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, does belong to me though**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So here's a brand new chapter for you all.**

 **This is a continuation of December 2010 part one so if you haven't read that one yet then you might just want to go back and read it and refesh your memory on what happened in that chapter.**

 **I don't see snippets coming to an end at the moment so you can expect a lot more stories on it!**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Little Snippets into the world of the McDanni saga featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni receives an early morning visit from the last person she expected.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of McDanni if you squint and look for it!**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

December 2010 – Part Two

* * *

"Come on Gracie, if we don't leave now then we're both going to be late. Grab your school bag and let's go, go, go." Danni Williams called out, placing the home made sandwiches she had just made into Grace's lunch box and double checking that there was everything that the young girl would need for the day. Frowning slightly, she shrugged, adding a chocolate bar into the mix. Normally she would keep something like that out of Grace's lunch but it was a Friday and her daughter had been good all week, she deserved a treat.

"I'm ready Mamma"

Danni glanced over her shoulder, a smile coming to her face when she saw Grace standing in the door way, dressed impeccably as usual in her school uniform, her long dark brown hair pulled up into two neat bunches to the side of her faces.

"Good" Danni said, turning and holding out Grace's lunch for her to take, continuing to speak when Grace moved forward and took it from her. "Okay, you've got your lunch and all your books right?" She queried, nodding when Grace smiled at her. "In that case, let's go."

They were just heading down the hallway, Danni's arm wrapped round Grace's shoulders when there was a knock of the door. Danni stopped, frowning as she stared at it, wondering who could be knocking at their door before seven in the morning.

"Mamma?"

Danni glanced down at Grace and smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's probably just the mailman, maybe he's decided to do his rounds earlier than normal. Go to your room quickly sweetheart and stay in there until I say it's okay to come out okay?"

Grace stared at her for a moment, biting at her lower lip with her teeth before she nodded and hurried into her room, pushing the door to behind her. Danni set her shoulders, slipping her hand into her bag and pulling out her gun as she slowly moved towards the door, ignoring the increased knocking which was beginning to sound almost frantic. She carefully peered through the peephole, her eyes widening when she saw who it was. She quickly turned typing in her alarm code as she spoke.

"It's okay Gracie, you can come out."

"Okay Mamma"

Danni undid the locks on the door and pulled it open, staring at the tall dark haired woman in front of her.

"Tasha? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice soft as her mind whirled with possibilities which would explain why Jack O'Connor's older sister was currently standing on her doorstep, a frightened look in her dark brown eyes.

"Danni, I'm sorry, I know it's early but I didn't know where else to go because your Commander isn't picking his phone up and he probably should be and…"

"Okay breathe" Danni interrupted, reaching out and resting a comforting hand on the woman's forearm as she took in a shaky breathe. "Why don't you come in quickly and tell me what is wrong."

"I can't, I got the kids in the car and I got to get them to school, they can't be late" She said, rubbing her hands together nervously. Danni nodded slightly, her gaze flickering to Grace who had come to her side, stopping slightly behind her, her hand gripping Danni's dress.

"Okay, well tell me what the matter is then and I'll see if I can help you." Danni remarked, keeping her voice soothing. She had met Tasha a handful of times and always gotten on well with the woman. She had always come across as calm and collected as though there was nothing which could faze her, something which was clearly lacking at that moment in time.

"It's Jack, he didn't come home last night from his lad's night out." Tasha answered shakily. "And it's not like him because even if he planned to stay out later than we agreed he wouldn't do so without calling me first to warn me because I was looking after Poppy and Bella for him. He's always back on time regardless of how much fun he's having. This isn't like him and as I said he's not picking up his phone and he would always pick up his phone in case something is wrong with the girls."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like Jack." Danni said, a feeling of unease coming over her. She looked back at Tasha and spoke. "Who have you tried to contact other than myself?"

"I tried to contact Commander McGarrett because I know that Jack was out with him and some other men from the work place on a guy's night out but he wasn't picking up either. That was when I came here to see if you were here and could help. If you hadn't of been here then I would have rang Jack's supervisor at the NSA and gone straight to HPD to see whether they could do anything.

"Wait, Steve didn't answer either?" Danni asked, her unease growing with every second until her stomach was churning with it.

"No and I tried about three times." Tasha confirmed.

"Mamma, we're going to be late" Grace said softly, attracting Danni's attention.

"Yeah school, of course" She said, reaching up and rubbing the back of her neck, her eyes flickering to Tasha when the other woman spoke again.

"I can take Grace Danni, I'm taking Poppy anyway, and that would mean that you could try and see if you have any luck getting through to them. Who knows maybe Jackie did just stay out late and is dodging my calls because he knows that I'll rip him a new one if he doesn't have a good excuse for this."

Danni hesitated only a moment before she nodded.

"That would be good." She said to Tasha before she turned to Grace who was watching her with a curious look. "Baby, Tasha is going to take you to school today, somethings come up with work that I have to deal with straight away. Can you be good for her?" She asked, smiling when Grace nodded.

"Yes Mamma"

"Good girl" Danni remarked, leaning down and kissing Grace on the cheek before she hugged her tightly, smiling when Grace wrapped her arms around her and squeezed tightly, returning her kiss before she moved back. "Have a good day at school Gracie and remember I love you."

"Love you too Mamma" Grace called back, her attention fixed on the car or more specifically on Poppy who was pressed against the back window, a wide grin on her face as she waved frantically at Grace.

"Should I come back here or…?"

"Meet me in our offices" Danni remarked with a nod at her, smiling when Tasha gave her a grateful smile before she turned and headed to the car with Grace in toll. Danni waited until they had pulled away before she reached into her bag and began rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out her phone, pressing on the number one button and bringing it to her ear. The phone rang twice before Steve's voice mail kicked in, she frowned, trying Jack's number only to find the same thing happening. A call to Chin and Toast's phone produced the same reaction.

She stared at her phone. One of them might have been busy or had their phone turned off but not all of them and certainly not Jack, not when he had children, he would have made sure that he was in contact with them at all times in case something happened and he was needed.

She breathed out slowly before she pressed on the number three button bringing it to her ear and waited.

"Morning Danni-girl, what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call for?" Kono answered cheerfully, she sounded wide awake which probably meant that she had already been surfing.

"Hey Kono, I need you to meet me at the office as soon as possible." She said as she shouldered her bag again and reset her alarm system, grabbing her keys from the side before she left, locking up behind her.

"Why? Has something happened?" Kono demanded, the cheerfulness leaving her voice to be replaced by a professional tone which would have made Danni smile at any other time.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. None of the boys are picking their cell phones up and Jack didn't come home last night which isn't like him at all. Something might have happened to them." She told the younger woman as she pulled the driver's door open and slid into her car.

"I'll be there in twenty" Kono answered sounded trouble before she hung up. Danni sighed, reversing out of her drive way and towards their headquarters. One thought running through her head.

Where were their boys?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	12. March 2015

Snippet

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett and anyone else who might sound familiar do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another leap into the future.**

 **I always find them fascinating to write because I like seeing how they become a family together…**

 **Also you might notice that I haven't killed off Malia. That's pretty much because I haven't decided whether I'll be following the show and killing her off. At the moment the answer is a big fat no but we shall see.**

 **Could possibly be an A/U of the main series but I'm not sure yet, there are still one or two things which I still need to decide.**

 **Please enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **Sometimes it's only when you've hit rock bottom that you realise exactly what you have, something which the McGarrett family learn the hard way. (Part of the McDanni world)**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono Noshimuri threw her pen on the desk and glared at her boss through the window of her office, wondering whether she could get away with strangling him before he could give her a** **warning or worse put her on traffic duty for a month**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Noshimuri/Adam Noshimuri (AdKo)**

 **Others though they are currently a secret which no one knows bar me!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Kelly (Chalia)**

 **Kono Noshimuri/Adam Noshimuri (AdKo)**

 **Tyler Landon / Vanessa Landon (Vanler)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

March 2015

* * *

Kono Noshimuri threw her pen on the desk and glared at her boss through the window of her office, wondering whether she could get away with strangling him before he could give her a warning or worse put her on traffic duty for a month. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with him but she knew that she could do without it. Her husband Adam was away for two weeks on business in New York and she was already seriously missing him even though it had only been three days since he had been gone. Kono had remained behind, firstly because she couldn't get the time away from her own work for that long but also because she didn't want to expose her five month old daughter Josie to that environment. She and Adam were agreed that their little angel would be raised in Hawaii and kept away from the mainland for as long as possible. The only place Kono would ever consider allowing her daughter to go to on the mainland was Maryland and that was only because she knew from first-hand experience how lovely the place was and how polite they were there.

She had dropped Josie off to her friend Amy Hanamoa, who ran a crèche alongside her coffee business that morning and come into work expecting a nice quiet day of getting paperwork done so she could pass them to her boss and get them signed off.

What she hadn't been counting on was her boss Steve McGarrett, storming in late with a look on his face which was normally reserved for the worst of the scum they dealt with, it was not an expression which any of them was used to seeing in their office. He had snapped at everyone who approached him, staring into the distance all other times. Kono had entered only once to pass her report on their most recent case to him only to come back from lunch to see it flung on her desk, covered in red ink with a post it note stuck on it, written in Steve's bold jagged handwriting demanding that she did it again and actually did it properly.

Kono loved her boss normally. They were like brother and sister with a jokey banter going on between them but that was clearly lacking that day. He was driving them all crazy, even Jack O'Connor, Steve's actual partner, had kept away, his laid back attitude looking as though it was cracking for the first time in a long time.

She watched as Steve stood up abruptly and began pacing his office before she had enough, she grabbed her mobile from her desk surface and swiped it open, a brief smile coming to her face at the sight of her background before she pressed down on the number three button and waited for it to be picked up, leaning back in her chair.

She couldn't help the sigh of sheer relief which escaped her mouth at the quiet, sweet sounded voice which answered the phone after three rings.

"Hello McGarrett"

"Afternoon Danni girl" she said "How are you doing?" She waited for an answer. If Danni was upset or pissed off then it might go some way to explaining why Steve was so angry. Kono had never seen two people more in love or linked then Steve and Danni McGarrett. It was fascinating to watch them together. She had never understood how they could be the way they were together until she had met Adam and then it had suddenly all clicked into place. Hell she would follow her husband anywhere.

"I'm doing fine K" Danni said pleasantly causing Kono to frown as she realised that whatever was upsetting her boss wasn't upsetting Danni. Kono could almost see the serene smile which would be on Danni's face. She blinked when Danni continued to talk, sounding as though she was walking somewhere. "I had a bit of a scare with the babies earlier, just a bit of spotting but Steve was there and he freaked out. He took me straight into hospital and demanded that we saw my Doctor straight away, he even flashed his badge at them."

Kono winced remember the first time she had woken up to spotting on the bed, she had been terrified, convinced that she was losing her baby. She had actually rang Danni up straight away, crying down the phone to her, it had taken the older woman at least five minutes to calm her down by which time she had already rang Malia and directed her to Kono.

If Steve had been there though then his mood suddenly made a whole lot of sense to her.

"Are you okay though?" She now asked Danni.

"Yeah, I've just been overdoing things so I'll be on bed rest from tomorrow onwards no doubt which means I'll finally have a chance to catch up on all the books and TV shows which I haven't quite gotten around to yet." She commented with a laugh. "I'm sure I can convince Steve to set up a TV in the bedroom."

"I'm pretty sure you could ask him for anything and he would do it." Kono agreed, smiling when Danni laughed again. There was something about Danni's laugh which was infectious, she sounded so happy and joyful when she did that it was impossible not to laugh with her or at least smile in response.

"I forgot to tell you, the doctor has confirmed we're having twins. We obviously don't know the sex of them but we never do find out. I only have two months to wait anyway but still I was hoping that you and Adam would agree to be the godparents for one of them?" She asked.

Kono squealed.

"Of course Danni girl" she said happily "Adam's in New York but I know that he would be thrilled to be baby McGarrett's godfather. Thank you so much for asking, I'll be the best godmother ever." She swore.

"Well you'll have to fight with Malia for that role" Danni told her warmly. "We're asking her and Chin to be the other set of godparents" Kono snorted.

"I'll be taking that title" she said firmly. "Well I certainly get the boss's mood now" she said with a sigh.

"The boss? You mean Steve?" Danni asked sounding concerned "Is he okay? What's up?"

"He's been pissed off all day, biting everyone's heads off, generally being a pain in the ass, you know usual Steve behaviour when something has happened. I was hoping that you might be nearby and could come and work your magic on him. He's even pissed of Jack and Toast and you know what they are like. So laid back that they are almost horizontal." She remarked, glancing towards the two men in question.

"He's pissed off Toast and Jack?" Danni said in disbelief before she sighed. "I'm actually in the CSU lab dealing with some last minute things before I go on maternity leave."

"That doesn't sound like taking it easy" Kono remarked disapprovingly.

"I know, I know but it's done now, now I can focus on everything else" Danni agreed "I'll be down in a second, meet me at the lift entrance on the third floor. I'll see you in a moment"

"See you" Kono agreed, hanging up the phone and standing up. She slipped the handset into her pocket and exited her office, glancing towards the one which normally had her cousin Chin in and wishing not for the first time that he was back from leave. She glanced back at Steve's office before she left the main area, moving down the hallway towards the lift and planting herself outside of it, her eyes focusing on the lit up numbers indicating where the lift was.

She grinned when the doors slid open and Danni walked out looking beautiful. She wore a simple black wrap around dress with three quarter lengths sleeves which highlighted her large baby bump. She looked as though she would topple over. Danni was five foot and a natural slight build which didn't help when it came to pregnancy, especially pregnancy with twins. Still her fair skin was glowing as she smiled at Kono.

"I've never been more thankful to see you in my life" Kono announced, pushing herself off of the wall and hugging Danni tightly being careful of her bump. "I don't know how you do it" she said, lightly patting her arm. "Josie is five months now and she is more than enough for me and Adam at the moment but you, I think you are just made to be pregnant." She commented. Danni snorted.

"I look and feel like a beached whale" she announced, reaching up and pushing her golden hair away from her grey eyes. "It's all Steve's fault anyway not mine" she said "I was quite content to finish our family off with Rowan and just have two kids but Steve clearly had different plans" She shook her head, a fond expression on her face as she ran her hand over her tummy.

"Clearly" Kono agreed, hooking her arm through Danni and leading her down the hallway and back into the office, she glanced around noticing the way everyone's face lit up at the sight of Danni before she spoke. "Look who I found in the building, do you think if we beg she'll stay" she questioned.

"If only" Tyler Landon remarked, pushing himself off of his chair and walking over to them, hugging Danni lightly before he tilted her head back and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Hello baby sister" he said fondly, "You look…" his eyes looked her up and down. "Big" he ended up lamely.

"Ty" his wife Vanessa said, pushing him out of the way with a roll of her eyes. "Calling a woman big is a massive no, no. I don't care whether they are pregnant or not" She told him before she hugged Danni. "You have my sympathies honey" Vanessa said resting her hands on Danni's shoulders as she moved back "Noelle is only two months old, I can still remember the joys of the seven month pregnant time" she said.

"You and Ty will have to come around for dinner tomorrow with Holly and Noelle, we haven't seen them since Monday and it's now Thursday, that's far too long" she said. Vanessa nodded.

"I'll put it in the diary" she told Danni. Opening her mouth to speak when a voice cut across them all.

"Danielle!" Danni winced glancing past Tyler and Kono to see Steve standing in his office doorway, his face pale and still showing the sign of his earlier fear. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be at home resting" he stated, moving through the room, his stride long before he reached them. "Haven't you all got some work to be getting on with?" He demanded as he took Danni's elbow in a gentle hold that belied his tone and moved her to his office, closing the door behind them.

"Hello to you to Steve" Danni said, blinking at him in surprise when he let go of her elbow and stood back away from her. She rested her hand on her stomach. "I'm on my way home now, I just needed to pop in and see Ryan to fill him in on some details he needed to know on a few current cases before I went on maternity leave." She told him.

"Danni, there's nothing you needed to tell him that he does not know about and vice versa and if he didn't know something then he is clever enough to be able to pick up a fucking phone and ring you" Steve said running a hand through his hair. "Danni you… you lost blood this morning, you should be resting not walking around the place as though there's nothing wrong. People do not bleed for no reason" He ran the hand down his face his eyes squeezing shut as memories from earlier hit him, waking up to Danni's startled gasp, looking down at the white sheet to see blood, panic taking over followed swiftly by fear that something might be wrong with his wife and his twins. He shuddered, stepping forward and gathering Danni in his arms, holding her tightly. "Danni" he said. "God Danni" he leaned back, cupping her cheeks in his hands as he met her startled eyes. "Are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Sick? Anything that's not normal? Why the hell did the Doctor release you? He should have at least kept you in overnight for more test, what if something happens. Where the hell is Malia when we need her? I should never have agreed to Chin's leave request when you're so close to full term. I should have agreed to it after the twins were born,"

"Steve" Danni said firmly, wrapping her hands around his wrist. "You need to calm down and breathe before you freak out further" she told him. "The blood is just called spotting, it's completely normal if it wasn't then I would be the first one demanding answers at the hospital. You were there when the Doctor checked me out. Everything is fine, I am fine bar a headache which I am pretty positive has nothing to do with earlier. More importantly our babies are fine and healthy and happy. As for Chin, I would have kicked your ass if you did that." She stated "You know how much trouble they have had in conceiving and how difficult Malia found pregnancy and birth. They deserve time with Javon."

"I know, I know" Steve said, resting his cheek on top of Danni's head. "I'm sorry, it's just I go slightly crazy when I think of anything happening to you Danni, I love you, if anything did happen then I'd-" his voice trailed off as he let out a shaky breathe, his arms tightening around her. "You're going home now and I'm going with you to make sure that you actually go to bed and stay there and rest. Let's go"

Danni blinked at him.

"Okay" she said simply, "But firstly-"she went up on tiptoes and wrapped a hand around his neck, tugging him down to her and kissing him. A soft gentle kiss which caused him to shudder.

"We're not making love until they are here" he told her shakily. "We're too much, what if it was last night's lovemaking which caused the bleeding. I can't risk it Danni, I just can't"

"If that's how you feel" she said "There are other ways to be together other than sex. We both have mouths and hands after all and besides it's good for stress relief" she teased him, kissing him again "The twins will be born in two months it's not that long to wait."

"I know" Steve said, "And during those two months you're actually going to follow the doctor's orders and rest up. I'm calling my Aunt and your mum today and telling them what is happening. They'll be over here in a shot" he commented.

Danni frowned, opening her mouth to argue when she stopped, noticing the look of fear in his eyes. Steve was truly terrified of something happening to her and the babies. Her heart melted as she nodded her agreement at him.

"Yes they will be" she said, "You best warn Ty, Morgan and Dean about what you're planning to do, no doubt Karen will pay all her sons a visit while she's here" she said casually "I'll stay in bed though or at least out on the lanai. These are your twins after all, it should hardly come as any surprise that the sound of the ocean calms them. It's been the same for every other one of our children so far." She said with a laugh as she felt the babies move. She reached out and took his hand and rested it on her stomach. "See beloved? They are moving about quite happily in there"

"Well I'd rather keep it that way" Steve answered her, his hand stroking over the bump with a soft look. "I don't want you decorating their room anymore Danni, it's too much. I don't want you even looking at a ladder let alone using on and I swear the smell of paint can't be helping. If you want to get the room done then speak to Amelia and find out who her decorator was, I will hire them and pay them whatever they want. I want you doing nothing but resting and I mean complete and utter rest. We have Liam and Rose to look after the others, it's why we have them." He said sternly.

"Steve" Danni moaned unhappily. "I'm so close to finishing their room, please let me finish it. You know how important it is to me to be the one to decorate their bedrooms. What if I promise you that I will only work on it when you are there to watch me and that I will stop the minute you tell me to?" She pleaded, tilting her head back and looking at him with wide pleading grey eyes.

"No" He said firmly, shaking his head as he reached back and picked his cell phone off the surface of his desk and into his pocket. "I mean it, now let's go home" He said, ignoring her pout as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved her towards the door. "I'm taking Danni home and then I'll be working from there for the rest of the day. Jack you're in charge. Only call me in if there's a case okay?" He stated, waiting only until the tall blond nodded at him before he moved towards the elevator.

Nothing was going to happen to Danni or his twins. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	13. May 2013 - Part one

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Rowan McGarrett and Special Agent Jack O'Connor do belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This snippet was co-written with TealRose. It's not long enough the whole piece for an one shot and I don't want another chapter story at the moment because I've already got another one in the works so I figured that actually it would fit nicely into the Snippet saga so here we are.**

 **Another leap into the future though not as far as it has been in past chapters!**

 **Probably about four parts to this mini segment so please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Williams smiled down at her two month old daughter, her heart swelling with love as she watched Rowan's chubby little legs move through the air, her eyes which were rapidly turning to a mixture of hazel and blue, focusing on Danni intently as she changed her daughter's dirty nappy**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Snippet Thirteen

May 2013 – Part One

* * *

Danni Williams smiled down at her two month old daughter, her heart swelling with love as she watched Rowan's chubby little legs move through the air, her eyes which were rapidly turning to a mixture of hazel and blue, focusing on Danni intently as she changed her daughter's dirty nappy. It was still early in the day, only eleven and she was trying desperately to figure out how she could fit in everything which they needed to do that day. God knew there was enough that she could do around the house, lots of little jobs which needed to be done without adding to the mix that her fiancé Steve McGarrett wanted them to meet him at him work once he had finished for the day so the three of them could go to dinner.

"What shall we do then butterfly? Stay in or go out?" She murmured to Rowan as she fastened the nappy, smiling when Rowan fixed her with a gummy smile. She leaned down, blowing a raspberry on Rowan's stomach before her cell phone went off attracting her attention. She grabbed it and answered without bothering to look at the screen.

"Williams."

"Danni, it's me. I've got a question for you."

Danni raised an eyebrow at the familiar sound of Adam Charles's voice, she glanced down at the screen noticing that he was calling her from his work phone which was unusual.

"You can ask me anything as long as it's not too personal Toast" Danni answered him slowly, having learned from experience that Toast seemed to lack a filter when it came to asking questions of a personal nature especially when it was Danni he was asking.

"How do you… shit give me a second, I'm going somewhere private, boss man has like super hearing or something." He muttered, the comment causing Danni to smile, she had experience Steve so called super hearing on more than one occasion. She waited, hearing him move around, her attention on Rowan who was blowing little bubble out of her mouth. Danni stroked her thumb across Rowan's cheek before Toast spoke. "Okay I can talk now."

"Toast is there something you want to ask? Is something happening?"

"Yeah… no… maybe. Blondie how do you get Boss man back into a good mood without… well without being you, Grace or Rowan?" He queried.

Danni blinked at the question, tilting her head to the side so her mobile was caught between her ear and shoulder leaving her hands free to fasten Rowan's baby grow back up.

"Why do you need to know that exactly because Steve was in a good mood when he left here this morning, what's happened between then and now? Is Steve okay?" She asked, a tone of confusion and concern coming to her voice. She heard Toast breath out nosily before he answered.

"A couple of perps that we and HPD had taken in during the big raid last week have gotten out on a clerical error and it's safe to say that the boss man is furious by it."

"A clerical error?" Danni responded, "How-" She began to say before Toast interrupted her.

"It wasn't our fault. I checked our records, I told him boss man that as well, I showed it to him so he could see for himself but it seemed to make him angrier. Dude was pissed like I haven't seen since... well since he started dating you blondie."

"Ah" Danni said, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose. "So how furious is he exactly?" She pressed, putting the cell phone on the loud speaker and putting it to the side of her so she could finish dressing Rowan in her little skirt and t-shirt combo. She smiled at the message on the t-shirt, it was one which Steve had insisted on buying; a little pink one with sparkling dark pink writing across the front saying "Daddy's little princess".

She picked Rowan up, resting her against her shoulder as she waited for a response from Toast who had fallen silent for a moment as though he was considering her question.

"Probably about an eight. He's moody and the minute someone says something he's blowing up, even at Chin and Jack and you know those two are like the zenniest people I have ever met. Kono had to drag Jack out and take him to follow a lead before he said something he would regret."

"Where is Steve now?" Danni queried, moving into the living room.

"In his office, Chin and I are still here getting on with some paperwork, Chin's tried to calm him down but he hasn't had any luck but I'm guessing you've seen him like this before so you're going to know exactly how to do it."

"Okay" Danni said reaching up with her free hand and punching the bridge of her nose knowing that it must have been bad if Jack of all people had to be taken out of the office to calm down. The guy was so laid back that he was almost vertical.

"Blondie are you still there?"

"I'm here" Danni answered. "Okay stay where you are, I'm going to come in with Rowan to see him. Don't tell him I'm coming. I'll see you soon" She rolled her eyes when she heard Toast sigh in relief before she hung up with a goodbye and focused on getting herself and Rowan ready to head out, making sure she had enough supplies for Rowan in her nappy bag.

It took her ten minutes to get Rowan settled in the car and to lock the place up and a further twenty to arrive at the 50 headquarters. She climbed out, collecting her stuff and her daughter's before she headed into the building and flashed her badge at the security man. A glance down at Rowan showed that she was fast asleep, no doubt lulled to it by the car journey. Danni climbed the stairs to the second floor, wondering how pissed off Steve was, pushing the thought from her mind she pushed open the door to the 50 headquarters and stepped inside for the first time in twelve weeks, glancing around her curiously.

"Danni!"

Danni turned at the sound of Chin's voice to see him and Toast standing at the computer table, her gaze flickering past him to see two mug shot pictures on the screen. She winced at the sight of them, if these were the two men who had gotten out because of an admin area then they were in serious trouble and needed to find them. Suddenly Steve's anger made a lot more sense, he was no doubt blaming himself even though it clearly wasn't his fault from what Toast was saying.

She glanced down when Rowan began fussing in her arms indicating she was wide awake now.

"It's okay little bean, mamma will feed you in a moment once we make sure that Daddy is okay because we don't want to deal with a grumpy Daddy after all" She murmured to her daughter, kissing the top of her dark hair before she headed towards Steve's office with a wave towards the other two. She stopped outside Steve's door staring at it for a moment before she took a deep breath and knocked.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	14. 10th June 2011

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Rowan McGarrett and Special Agent Jack O'Connor do belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **I'm hoping to start updating Snippets every couple of days.**

 **Some of the snippets will obviously be long, some like this will be short. Just a glimpse into Steve and Dann's life together and before they get together, some will even be from before they meet. These snippets are based just on the Danni world which are the stories, starting with the beginning, then moving to family and Burn. In case anyone is interested the next story in that saga after Burn in an unnamed one shot and the next chapter story is called Two Tribes.**

 **This snippet is just a silly thing really, something to blow off some steam after a very tough day so please enjoy!**

 **And most importantly please don't take it too seriously lol!**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

" **So I was thinking that I platonically want to have sex with you, does that sound good to you as well because I know a place nearby we can go to is it does."**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Snippet number fourteen

10th June 2011

* * *

"So I was thinking that I platonically want to have sex with you, does that sound good to you as well because I know a place nearby we can go to is it does."

Danni Williams froze, her shot glass half way to her mouth as she twisted on the spot, her gaze landing on tall man next to her who was propping his body against the bar, staring at her with a grin which showed just a few too many teeth to make her feel comfortable.

It had been Toast's idea for them all to go out for work for a drink, he had been strangely insistent on it refusing to take no for an answer and badgering them until they had all given in and gone to the bar of his choice. It was only when they were there sitting in a booth and he had shyly introduced a small brunette girl to them that Danni had realised that Toast had wanted them to meet his girlfriend.

The night had progressed well, Esme had fitted in with them and she seemed to be a good match for Toast, someone who could keep the other man steady which was exactly what he needed. Each of them had taken a turn to buy a round and now it was Danni's turn, unfortunately her bad luck when it came to men attempting to chat her up had raised its ugly head again making her want to bang her head against the counter top.

Instead she merely stared at the man, waiting until his dark gaze moved away from hers before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I think I must have misheard what you said."

"No you didn't" The man said after he cleared his throat. Danni could almost see the exact second he gave himself a mental shake and began trying to charm her again. Normally she would have walked away by now but she couldn't help but find the attempt amusing so she stayed, glancing towards the waiter and indicating with a wave of her hand for him to add shots to the tray of drinks she already had.

"No"? She asked with a raised eyebrow at him, keeping her face fixed in a thoughtful expression

"No I mean I'm single and you don't have a ring on your finger and you're incredibly hot, like smoking, like you would tear me apart in the bedroom and that's good you know, so all I'm saying is that we should platonically have sex together. It be fun, I mean when was the last time you let someone take you down because you're literally oozing sexual tension and I find that a challenge which makes you a challenge and that makes me interested." He stated with a nod and grin at her, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

Danni blinked, running through the guy's strange logic in her head. She ignored everything he had said about the way she looked or her sexual tension and went straight to the part of the conversation which interested her the most.

"How exactly could you have platonic sex with someone?" She asked, glancing to the side as she handed the money in her hand to the bar tender who grinned at her.

"Hey add two more shots for us please" The guy next to her said, passing him a ten dollar note which the bar tender accepted with a nod and a quick glance towards Danni who nodded as well before turning her attention back to the man. "I'm Terry by the way" He introduced, holding his hand out to her. She raised her eyebrow again, glancing down at it before she shrug and shook it, letting go quickly.

"So I'm waiting for an answer" She said, raising her voice over the music which had just started to play. The place Toast had picked had a live band who were clearly beginning to warm up.

"Well it's simple, you can platonically have sex with someone because sex is just a natural act between a man and woman who find each other attractive. I think too many people put emphasis on having to be in a relationship with each other but why is that exactly? Why do you need to be in a relationship to have it? You and me could leave right now and go back to mine or a hotel and have a really good night together and that is all it would be. We don't need to swap names or numbers or anything. No future dates, no planning anything. If we happen to run into each other again in the future and decide that it was fun and why not do it again then that's okay as well because it's all platonic and there are no feelings involved."

"So like casual hook up here and there" Danni remarked sounding thoughtful as she accepted the shot from the bar tender and downed it, her nose wrinkling down as it burned her throat making her gasp. She would so be feeling all of this the next day that much was for sure.

"That's exactly it" He answered, his grin widening, clearly believing that Danni was coming round to his way of thinking.

"See the problem is that I don't think you can have platonic sex" She said with a shrug. "Because feelings are always involved. To be platonic there would have to be no feelings but you already think I'm hot and you've already told me your name and if I was single and I took you up on your offer and went to bed with you then do you really think after a night of sex that you could just walk away without feeling anything. I'm not saying that to be big headed, perhaps you could but for me having sex with someone is meaningless without some emotions behind it. To put it frankly it's just not as good, but if you're making love with someone, someone you care about then it takes it to a whole other level and it's almost sad that you think it could be any other way. Sex without feeling isn't worth it, at least not to me." She told Terry, smiling at him.

He stared at her for a moment, before a slight frown came to his face as though he was rerunning her words through his head.

"Wait if you were single?" He demanded.

Danni smiled slowly at him as another voice from the side spoke attracting both their attention

"Ku'u Lieu, what's taking so long with these drinks, Kono is about to start a riot if she doesn't get her cocktail soon as we both know how that always ends up" Danni tilted her head back, accepting the loving kiss from her boyfriend Steve McGarrett before she drew back waving her hand at the tray.

"I got them all here sweetheart ready to go, I was just talking to Terry here about something." She said, nodding towards Terry who had taken one look at Steve and paled, clearly recognising him from the news. Danni tended to keep away from the camera which was why she wasn't so instantly recognisable to the public but Steve was often their spokesperson and so was always front and centre during the interviews the Governor made them do.

"Yeah? Anything interesting?" Steve asked, picking the tray up and glancing towards Danni as she shook her head.

"I'll tell you about it later" She promised before she smiled at Terry. "Thanks for the drink, I hope you find what you're looking for" She said before she and Steve and headed back to their Ohana. A wide grin on Danni's face as she shook her head.

As though she would give up what she had with Steve for platonic sex.

The man must have been mad.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	15. December 2010 - Part Three

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor does belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **So I haven't updated snippets for a while but here I am now!**

 **This snippet is a continuation of snippet five and eleven so you may want to reread them so they are fresh in your mind. I should hopefully be updating these snippets more often so look out for them.**

 **Anyway please enjoy**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni looked around the empty bulpen as she entered, a frown on her face when her eyes landed on the clock, the fact that she was the only one in brought was Tasha said to her home.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Snippet number fifteen

December 2010 – Part Three

* * *

Danni looked around the empty bulpen as she entered, a frown on her face when her eyes landed on the clock, the fact that she was the only one in brought was Tasha said to her home. The others were missing. She didn't expect to see Toast or Jack here, Toast tended to get in at the very last moment preferring to get as much sleep as he could, no doubt because he has never quite shaken the habit of going to bed late while Jack got in about nine due to him having to get his two young daughter ready for school and then drop them off.

Chin and Steve was another thing though. Both of them tended to get into work around seven, no doubt because neither of them had any other commitments. As far as Danni was aware Chin was still single, something which she couldn't understand and with Steve, he had his thing with Catherine but Danni knew that the other woman was somewhere out in the pacific doing god only knew what.

Both of them should have been there cracking on with whatever they did in the morning before everyone else arrived.

She breathed out shakily for a second, closing her eyes before she opened them and headed towards her office, dumping her bag under her desk before she powered up her computer out of habit, typing in her password when prompted before she left the room again. Danni stopped in front of the main computer and stared at it. She had the password to it, they all did, and she had the necessary clearance but she had never had to actually use it before. Normally it was Jack and Toast who dealt with their main database.

Straightening her shoulders, she turned it on, putting in the password, her eyebrow rising when she saw how many programs opened up.

"Fuck" She murmured to herself, gripping the back of her neck and biting down on her lower lip as she stared at him.

"Hey"

Danni glanced up, a wave of relief coming over her when she saw Kono enter the room. The younger girl threw her bag in the general direction of her office, never breaking her stride as she headed over to Danni, coming to a stop next to her.

"Hey yourself" Danni responded, looking towards the computer. "You know how to use this? I'd try it myself but I think quickness is the name of the game here and I'm not the quickest when it comes to technology." She rolled her eyes when Kono's mouth quirked into a half smile, shooting Danni an amused look.

"I'm no Jack or Toast on it but I know enough about it that I can handle it" Kono answered, "Maybe when Jack is back he can teach you how to use it. Where do we start?"

"First thing is to see if we can track them via their cell phones. We have to assume that they are all together at the moment." Danni instructed. Kono nodded, linking her fingers together and stretching her arms in front of her, the knuckles cracking causing Danni to wince slightly at the sound.

"I'm on it, it probably take a few minutes" Kono warned before she stepped up and began typing on touch screen pad. Danni waited quietly as Kono worked, not wanting to disturb her friend from her task. Instead she fished out her cell phone and looked at it noticing two texts which she ignored before she dialled into her voicemail, brining it to her ear. Steve has rang her last night and left her a message. She bit her lip, lowering her eyes as she listened to Steve's voice, her heart aching when she heard how happy and relaxed he sounded.

"Hey Danno, just thought I'd call you and check in with you. Just out with the other guys, had a few drinks but nothing major. Jack and Chin are attracting a lot of attention from the women and I guess I am as well but I'm not interested. I kind of wish you were here as well but you're not a boy so you can't be here. What are you doing? Are you alone? Is Kono with you? Of course you're not alone, you're with Gracie aren't you. Give her a hug from me, it's your weekend with her this weekend isn't it. Maybe the three of us can do something together, like going for a hike? I know this great place that you'd both love and it be quiet as well, I know you don't always like crowded places. I'll speak to you tomorrow to make the arrangements with them. Okay… well… I'll speak to you later then… bye"

"All their phones are off" Kono told her, a serious note to her voice which attracted Danni's attention. She hung up her phone, placing it on the table before she turned her gaze to Kono.

"So their GPS is off then" Danni queried, cursing in her mind when Kono nodded at her. "We should be able to reactivate them though right? All we need is for one of them to work. If we can figure out where one of them is then we should be able to figure out where the rest of them are as well."

"I'll try to activate Toast or Jack's phone. Both of them have more than one phone which they have on them, there's always a chance that whoever took them missed one."

"Do it" Danni encouraged, crossing her arms as she but down on her lip. She knew that she would have to ring the Governor to let her know that the majority of her taskforce were missing and had been kidnapped but she wanted to wait until she had something concrete which she could give her. The other woman would only bombard her with questions which they could do without. All she wanted to do at that moment was find the others, not deal with political bullshit.

"Okay, I think we've got something" Kono said, typing something on the keyboard before she leaned down and swiped her fingertips over the touch screen bringing the picture up to the monitor allowing both of them to see what she was talking about. On the screen was a green flashing light. "I managed to activate one of Toast's back up phone, they must have missed it meaning that either he has it hidden somewhere on him or they weren't doing a thorough job on checking them."

"Good job, where are they?" Danni demanded, frowning at the screen.

"Warehouse district in Pearl City, the closer we get the stronger the signal will grow and the easier it will be to locate them." Kono told her.

"Okay, grab your gun and badge, I'll call Meka and see whether he and his new partner can provide us with some back up. We have to assume that there's more than one person involved in this. Drinks or not, taking down three members of the 50 is not something which a single person would do, I'd be surprised if even three people could take them down." Danni said, turning and heading to her office, grabbing her own badge and gun, throwing her bag under her desk before she headed out to the main bulpen again, thankful to see that Kono was ready to go by the entrance. "Let's go" She stated, following Kono out of the door and locking the office door behind them before they hurried to the elevator, her cell phone to her ear as she pressed down on the number six partner waiting for her old partner to pick up.

"Detective Hanamoa"

"Meka? It's Danni, I need a favour."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	16. Early February 2011 - Part One

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Lieutnant Commander Riley King doo however belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here is another snippet for you all, this one will be continued at a later date.**

 **It's strange, I sat down to write one snippet and somehow ended up with one which was completely different! I guess that is just the way it works out!**

 **Anyway please enjoy, I'm hoping to have another snippet written by the end of the week if things work out for me.**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

" **You look tired Kono."**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Hints of Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Snippet number sixteen

Early February 2011 – Part One

* * *

"You look tired Kono."

Kono Kalakaua looked up in the bathroom mirror to see Danni Williams looking at her, a look of barely concealed concern on her face as she scanned Kono's bruised face in the reflection of the glass. The comment brought a small smile to Kono's face which was instantly wiped out when it pulled painfully at her split lip.

"I think you're being kind, I look like shit" Kono responded, resting her palms against the cool side and ducking her head, taking in a deep breathe. She blinked a moment later when she felt Danni's hand on her face, twisting it up so she could look at it properly.

"You don't need stitches luckily but you do need to get this cleaned up so it doesn't get infected." Danni told her seriously as she dropped her hand. "I've got the stuff in my office, follow me and I'll clean you up." There was a note to the older woman's voice which told Kono that she wasn't so much as asking as commanding so she nodded, turning and following Danni out of the bathroom and through the doors which led to the main bulpen where the others were.

Her eyes flickered towards them unsurprised to see that they were all hard at work, the case they were working on, a string of assaults on random targets, was still ongoing and wouldn't stop just because she messed up and went to follow a lead on her own rather than calling one of the others to provide her with back up. She had thought it would just be a talk with a potential witness, she hadn't expected one of their suspects to answer the door, realise who she was and get the drop on her. By the time he had finished his beating on her and Kono had managed to gather her thoughts together enough to ring through to their headquarters and the others had arrived, the suspect had been long gone and Kono had been left with a whole lot of cuts and bruises and the knowledge that she had completely and utterly fucked up and perhaps cost them their chance of finding the guy again.

The thought of what happened still made her cringed when she thought about it.

Just what the hell had she been thinking?

God only knew how many times both Danni and Chin Ho Kelly had lectured and advised her that she always had to have back up with her. Even Jack O'Connor, who normally left the mentoring to the other two, had mentioned the same thing to her once or twice. That alone should have told her how important the advice was to adhere to.

Shaking her head she looked away and followed Danni into the blond woman's office, thankful when Danni closed the door behind them, turning the lock leaving them alone together. She wasn't sure what the other woman was thinking behind her thoughtful mask but at least she wasn't glaring at her.

"Take a seat on the sofa Kono" Danni instructed waving her hand towards it before she moved round her desk, bending down next to the bookcase and picking up the large medical kit which Steve McGarrett insisted they all had in their office and in the trunk of their cars in case of emergencies. Kono watched as Danni moved one of the stacks of files which threatened to overwhelm her desk before she placed the medical kit on the surface and opened it, looking through it before she found what she wanted.

For a moment Kono allowed herself to feel sorry for the other woman if there was one thing which she hated it was paperwork and it was a well known fact that nobody on the team had more paperwork to go through than Danni did. It didn't seem to matter how often the blond worked at it, the files continued to stack up. She knew that the most sensible thing would be for Danni to remain behind when they went out on cases but no one suggested that. Danni belonged at Steve's side keeping his wilder SEAL side in check and it was simple as that as far as they were all concerned.

"This is probably going to sting at first Kono but it's got to be done." Danni said quietly, attracting Kono's attention away from the files and to her friend, noticing in surprise that Danni was now sitting next to her, one leg curled underneath her and facing her holding a pad which smelt strongly of disinfectant.

"That's fine Danni, do what you've got to do, I can take it." Kono said with a shrug, unable to hide the wince of pain caused when Danni gently began wiping away at the deep scrape on Kono's left cheek.

"You've been pretty quiet since we found you, are you okay?" Danni asked after a few moments of silence as she turned her attention to the cut on Kono's chin.

"Fine" Kono responded instantly, raising an eyebrow when Danni laughed softly at the comment, shaking her head.

"You've been spending too much time with Steve and Riley" She informed Kono. "Both of them could lose a limb and still tell you they were absolutely fine even though they clearly aren't. If you ever want to talk about what is bothering you then you can always talk to me." She offered with a smile before turning her attention back to her task.

Five minutes passed before Danni leaned back, shooting Kono a critical look before she nodded.

"You're good to go" She stated coming to her feet and moving to her desk, screwing the lid back on the disinfectant and storing it away before she turned and looked back at Kono. "Steve wants to speak to you in his office" She informed her, a neutral tone to her voice.

"Is he mad at me?" Kono asked quietly.

"I don't know" Danni said after a pause, the words causing a slight smile to come to Kono's face. There was no way that Danni didn't know exactly how Steve was feeling at that moment in time. All it took was a look at one another for them to be able to tell. Not only that, but Danni had driven back with Steve. She found it almost sweet that Danni was trying to protect her even as a wave of dread came over her. How mad was their boss with her?

"Well if he's not mad then is he disappointed" She said, looking at Danni who met her eyes.

"He's waiting for you Kono" Was all she said in response. Kono swallowed coming to her feet, keeping her gaze on Danni.

"You're disappointed in me" She stated, surprised by the pain she felt at disappointing Danni.

"No" The older woman reassured her. "I'm just concerned Kono. Look, go and speak to Steve. We both know how much he hates being kept waiting especially when it's something to do with work. Then we can go out for a coffee and talk if you want."

Kono nodded at Danni, not trusting her voice as she turned and left the sanctuary of Danni's office, ignoring the looks the others sent her as she headed towards Steve's office. Her head held high.

It was time to face the music.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	17. Birthday - Part one

Snippet

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor does belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all.**

 **A few of you who follow me might notice that I seem to be having a massive updating spurge at the moment. This is mainly because I want to try and finish off a lot of my stories soon so I can concentrate on the two ones which I want to write. After these stories are written it will be unlikely that I will put up any random ones.**

 **Instead I'll be focusing on the main saga, starting with finishing Burn off which I neglected terribly.**

 **The Snippets, Snippet – The A/U style and 'Steve meet Danni' will be updated regularly as they are simple one shots or short drabbles.**

 **Anyway please enjoy this snippet**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Grace Williams frowned to herself as she peered around the door of her mother's room**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Snippet seventeen

Birthday - Part One

* * *

Grace Williams frowned to herself as she peered around the door of her mother's room. She didn't understand where everybody was, didn't they know it was her mother's birthday? She bit down hard on her lower lip, taking in the sad look on her mum's face. An expression that made Grace want to burst through the room, throw herself into her mother's arms and not move until that look was gone and the large smile which always accompanied any look to Grace was back.

Grace loved that smile, that smile made her feel safe as though her mother would do anything to keep her from harm.

She nodded to herself, moving away from the door and creeping to the living room where her mother had left her cell phone charging.

She knew of one person who would be able to help her put the smile back on her mother's face. She scrolled through the contacts, stopping at the familiar name.

Animal

Grace wasn't quite sure what it meant but she had heard her mother call Uncle Steve it enough time to know that this was the number she wanted.

Glancing around one more time, Grace pressed the button, bringing the cell phone to her ear and waited.

* * *

Steve McGarrett rubbed his hand over his face as he tried desperately to remember what it was that had been bothering him all day. There was something which he was missing but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what that was.

He glanced at his phone when it rang, looking at the caller ID when it flashed up.

 _Danno_

He looked at the picture for a moment, taking in her wide smile and happy expression before he answered. They had been one the beach for one of Meka's big BBQ party and Danni had invited Steve to come with her for the first time. Steve had managed to sneak the picture when his partner had been laughing at one of the jokes from one of the other guys invited. She had looked gorgeous so he had snapped the photo without her knowing it.

"Hello Danno, what's up?"

"Uncle Steve?"

"Gracie?" he said, "Is your mummy alright? Has something happened to her?" He demanded, clutching the phone tightly. Jesus what if something has happened to Danni and Steve wasn't there. He should have insisted that she came over after work instead of dropping her off at hers.

"I think so" Grace replied, "She's sad but that could be because no one is here. I don't understand Uncle Steve, why aren't you here?" she demanded, Steve frown, the churning feeling in his stomach settling down slightly at the knowledge that Danni was at least not physically hurt.

"What do you mean Grace? Danno never mentioned anyone coming round earlier when we were speaking." he said curiously.

"Of course she wouldn't Steven" Grace said, sounding surprisingly like her mother, she even had the right amount of frustration and annoyance in her voice. "Mamma doesn't like celebrating her birthday anymore, she said that it's just a reminder of everything she hasn't accomplished yet."

"Her birthday" Steve replied breathlessly, he jogged out of the living room, into the kitchen, his eyes landing on the calendar which Danni had brought him. There written for the date they were on was three simple words written in Grace's bold handwriting.

Mamma's 32nd birthday

Steve felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. How the hell could he have forgotten his own partner's birthday, admittedly Danni hadn't mentioned to any of them that it was coming up but he still should have known, he should have remembered from her file. He thought back to day, the way Danni had walked into the office in the morning looking stunning in a short red dress with a large smile on her face. A large smile that had dimmed throughout the day until it was gone. He should have asked her what was wrong but they were in the middle of solving a rape case and everything else had flown from his head.

The only time she had perked up was when they had arrived at the now caught rapist home and she had seen Ryan. Ryan who had dropped everything to come over to her, a bright grin on his face as he said something to her, passing something over to her, something which Steve now realised was a present for her birthday. No wonder she had thrown her arms around him in a hug if he was the only one who remembered.

"Uncle Steve, are you still there?" Grace's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm here" he assured her, "Just thinking, does your mum have any plans for this evening?" he asked the young girl he already considered his own.

"We are having our usual girl evening in Uncle Steve" Grace responded. "But because it's Mamma's birthday we dress up in our best dresses for it, then we have a big bowl of pasta and some junk food and we watch Devil wears Prada and stuff like that" she said.

Steve nodded slowly, reaching up and pulling at his lower lip.

"Not tonight" He said. "I'll get something organised ASAP, probably a BBQ at Uncle Chin's since my BBQ is broken at the moment" he said thoughtfully. "You go and help your mum pick out a dress Gracie, something to make her look beautiful" he said, raising an eyebrow when she snorted down the phone at him. "What's that for?" He demanded.

"Mamma always looks beautiful Uncle Steve, you're just thick" she said bluntly. "Dad just got me a cell phone so you can text me when you're on the way and I can make sure we're ready" she said firmly, giving him the mobile number "Don't let us down Uncle Steve" Grace said before she hung up on him. Steve took the phone from his ear, staring at it with a bemused expression. God Grace acted more like her mother with each passing day.

He scrolled through his phone until he came to Chin's name and pressed on the contact button, thankful when the older man answered almost instantly with his usual greeting of.

"Kelly"

"Chin its Steve, are you able to throw a BBQ at yours this evening?" Steve demanded, moving out of the kitchen and heading towards the stairs.

"Bit short notice Steve" Chin replied mildly. "What's the occasion?"

"Danni's birthday?"

"Danni?" Chin repeated sounding bewildered for a moment. "We're talking about the same Danni right, petite, gorgeous with a stunning right hook? That Danni?"

"How many other Danni's do you know?" Steve asked, taking the stairs two at a time

"Danni's birthday is next week brah" Chin said, "The 24th"

"Today is the 24th Chin" Steve said in frustration,

"Naw it can't be it-" his words trailed off and Steve could hear him suck in a deep breathe, "Shit!" Chin swore. "Let me see what I can do Steve, I'll call you back. Me and Kono will start contacting people to see whether they can make it, the majority of people probably will be able to even though it is short notice."

"Great, call me back as soon as you start getting some numbers together" He stated, running into his bedroom and straight towards the en-suite bathroom so he could take a quick shower to freshen up.

He didn't have much time to sort out the mess he had made. All he could hope was that Danni would take pity on him and let him make it up to her.

Otherwise he didn't know what he would do.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	18. 07:25 AM

Snippet

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Major David Williams and Lieutenant Commander Riley King does belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

" **You know this isn't going to be quite as bad as you think" Danni Williams remarked, her head resting against Steve McGarrett's bare shoulder as she stared thoughtfully at the bedroom wall.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

* * *

Snippet number eighteen

07:25 AM

* * *

"You know this isn't going to be quite as bad as you think" Danni Williams remarked, her head resting against Steve McGarrett's bare shoulder as she stared thoughtfully at the wall. "It's only going to be for a month and that' going to go by so quickly. It give you a chance to do all those things that you want to do but haven't been able to do because of me and Grace" She added, her arm tightening around him.

"What things would they be?" Steve asked, glancing down at the top of her blond head with a slight frown. She was silent for a moment, clearly considering his question carefully before she answered him.

"Well you could start work on your house for example?" She pointed out, twisting her head slightly, and kissing his arm when she felt him stiffen at her comment. "It's not that I don't want you here. I love having you here and so does Grace, it's just I know you want your own space and it's hard to get it here. People are always coming and going and Grace is eight so she needs a lot of attention. If you have your own place again then you'll have a place to escape to when everything gets too much."

"That's true" Steve remarked after a pause, hating the fact that her words made sense. He wondered how long she had been thinking about this, had it been long enough to come up with a speech to use on him.

"Exactly" She said, sounding relieved. "You'll be busy at work as well without me there, you'll have to take on a lot of the paperwork and you'll have to break in a new partner. I know you get on with Jack but getting on with him and partnering with him every day without me and David there to act as a buffer will be different for you. You'll have to take care of the HR side of things as well."

"Danni, I've got all of this covered okay. You don't have to worry about anything here and you don't have to worry about me either. I'll start work on the bedrooms in the house while you're gone, we've already got the paint from the last time we went to the DIY store. 50 will run fine without you and Jack and I will be fine as well. Mary's going to come for two weeks for us to spend some time together. I've got a few boy nights lined up and my Aunt and Uncle are even threatening to visit so I'll be fine" He promised, using his finger to lift her chin up so he could stared into her face, memorising it before he leaned down and brushed a kiss across her mouth, lingering over the contact before he pulled back, meeting her eyes. "You could always change your mind and cancel your trip" He pointed out, making sure to keep his tone light.

"I could but I'm not going to" She remarked. "If I did that then my mom and Dad would probably kill me. They've planned this trip for a year now and I'm not going to let them down, not only that but Grace and I need this holiday to spend time together. 50 has been nonstop since it started and I need some time to unwind. My offer to come with us is still open." She remarked, her face dropping when he shook his head.

"I tried remember? The Governor said no, one of us has to be here running the ship, especially since the holiday would be a month long." Danni nodded.

"Yeah, I know. It was worth a try though" She said. For a moment they lay there quietly, soaking up each other's warmth before Danni forced herself into a sitting position, glancing down at Steve over her shoulder. "I have to get Gracie up and make sure she has everything she needs. Our flight is at eleven so…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at the clock to see that it was seven thirty.

"You deal with Grace and I'll get breakfast ready, I've already rang Chin last night to let him know that I'm taking you to the airport so they aren't expecting me in until the afternoon" He remarked, Danni nodded, looking back at him, three words on the tip of her tongue before she swallowed them down, making do with leaning down and kissing him before she moved to the edge of the bed and came to her feet, pulling on an oversized t-shirt before she smiled at Steve, leaving the room.

Steve sighed, flopping back on the pillow starring unseeingly at the ceiling.

He could get through this, it was only four weeks after all.

He could cope with four weeks.

No problem.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


	19. Snippet Nineteen

Snippets

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The character of Danni Williams is probably mine by now. Even though she was originally based on male Danny Williams I think it's probably safe to say that's she her own individual character by now, especially since I've created a back ground for her which is different to male Danny's background in the show. This also affects Grace who is different from the show as well in ways.**

 **The character of Special Agent Jack O'Connor and Lieutenant Commander Riley King does belong to me.**

 **I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another snippet for you all.**

 **Please enjoy.**

Overall Summary

 **Little snippets into the word of McDanni featuring plenty of Ohana moments and a look into the McDanni relationship.**

Chapter Summary

 **Kono Kalakaua stared down at the burned concoction in the pan she was holding and frowned tilting her head to the side. The recipe was meant to be easy according to Danni Williams the flame who had given it to her earlier with a look of misgiving in her eyes, a look probably prompted by Chin's reaction of shaking his head violently at the blonde when she had handed the sheet of paper over to Kono.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Several others throughout the snippets, it's best to look at the chapter romance section to know for sure!**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **I don't have a beta so I apologise for any mistakes I make, these are not intention.**

* * *

Snippet Nineteen

* * *

Kono Kalakaua stared down at the burned concoction in the pan she was holding and frowned tilting her head to the side. The recipe was meant to be easy according to Danni Williams the flame who had given it to her earlier with a look of misgiving in her eyes, a look probably prompted by Chin's reaction of shaking his head violently at the blonde when she had handed the sheet of paper over to Kono.

She knew that she wasn't the best cook out there, never having the patience needed to prepare the ingredients before cooking them but she figured that she could manage this recipe. Danni had made it for them countless of times to eat and it was always delicious and when Kono had questioned her, she had said that it was easy to cook but now, staring down at the gloop which looked nothing like it should have, she was beginning to wonder whether what Danni considered an easy cook and what she considered an easy cook were two separate things completely.

Huffing she pulled it off the flame, turning the cooker off.

There was no way she could eat that, not unless she wanted to spend the majority of her evening becoming acquainted with her toilet. Getting a takeaway or going out for dinner was out of the question due to it being so close to pay day and going round Chin Ho Kelly's was out of the question, since according to the conversation Kono had overheard her cousin having with Jack O'Connor, he was going out on a date with Kelly Young from CSU.

For a moment, she stood there forlornly, her fingertips tapping against the surface of her counter before she glanced up, a small smile coming to her face.

She would go to Danni's.

She knew the older woman wouldn't mind, she had always told them to come round if they wanted and Kono knew that the other woman always cooked way too much food for her and her daughter Grace to eat.

Mind made up, Kono threw her failed experiment away and headed towards the front door, slipping a pair of trainers on and grabbing her keys from the dish on the table by the door and stepped out into the warm air, a smile coming to her face as she jogged lightly down to her car. Normally she would have ran to Danni's house, making the most of the twenty five minute exercise but she didn't fancy the run back home in the dark.

She climbed in and drove to Danni's place, singing along softly with the radio before she pulled up to the kerb, killing the engine and climbing out of the car, her gaze automatically turning to the house in front of her, scanning it absently before she walked up the path and knocked on the door. She twisted, glancing around her at the small porch area and smelling the heavily scented air before the door opened revealing Danni.

Kono grinned at the other woman, noticing that she had changed out of the pretty green dress she had been wearing during the day at work and into a simple short and vest top combo, her feet left bare while her long blond hair had been pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head, held in place by two blue chopsticks.

"Kono?" Danni said with a look of surprise, glancing around Kono as though she expected the others to be with her. "Is everything okay? Have we got a case?"

Kono mentally kicked herself, realising that she should have probably have given the blond some warning that she was on her way.

"Not that I know of" She replied with a hint of caution. "But if we did have a case then you would be the one who would know right? Dispatch rings you directly don't they?"

"Normally" Danni replied after a pause, her hand gripping the edge of the door. "So if it's not a case then are you here because something is wrong?"

"Nooooo" Kono said, feeling awkward as she drew out the word. "Truth is, I tried that recipe you gave me and I messed it up and I thought… well…that maybe you…" She stopped, biting the inside of her lip. This had been a terrible idea.

"I had cooked it as well?" Danni asked, finishing the sentence off for her, the tension easing from her as a small but warm smile came to her face.

"Something like that" Kono admitted. Danni shook her head, the amused smile lingering around her lips as she stepped back, waving her hand to the side, indicating for Kono to come in.

"I didn't, but I'm guessing if you messed it up then it probably means you're hungry and need something to eat. Take off your shoes" Danni instructed. Kono nodded, a wide grin coming to her face as she stepped off of the porch and into the house, slipping her shoes off as instructed, her eyes landing on a pair of worn timberland boots which were way too large to belong to either Danni or Grace. "Coming Kono?" Kono looked up and nodded, pushing the boots from her mind and followed Danni down the hallway; Stopping when Danni did. "Head in there, I'll get you some food. You want a drink? I've got some beer"

"Yeah sounds good to me Danni, thanks" Kono replied with a nod before she turned to the door and opened it, stepping in. Her gaze swept the room, wondering not for the first time how Danni found the time to keep the place looking so tidy before her eyes froze, widening slightly when she saw her boss Steve McGarrett sitting on the sofa, his arm spread out across the back of it. "Boss?" She said in surprise.

"Kono" Steve responded with a raised eyebrow at her. To say he looked comfortable was an understatement. His jeans fitted snugly as did the pale blue t-shirt he was wearing, one which looked as though it had been through the wash hundreds of time. He was barefoot, resting them on Danni's coffee table, while he casually held a bottle of beer between his fingers. There was a large mug of something on the table, which Kono assumed was Danni which meant that her second boss had been cosying up to Steve on the sofa. "Everything okay?" Steve asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah sorry, I just didn't expect you to be here. Neither of you said anything earlier and…" Her voice tailed off as she took a step back. "I should go"

"Why? You just got here" Steve remarked with a look of confusion on his face. "Relax Rookie, sit down in the chair. We're about to watch a movie so you might as well join us."

Kono blinked, moving towards the chair that Steve had waved towards and sank down into it, looking towards the door when it opened and Danni entered holding a tray with a plate one it in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. She handed the tray to Kono, placing the beer on the table and smiled.

"Enjoy" She said, walking back round the table and dropping down into the space next to Steve, reaching forward and picking the mug up from the table.

"I invited Kono to watch the movie with us." Steve remarked, looking down at the blond beside him who nodded.

"Fine by me" She replied with a shrug. Kono blinked, looking down at her bowl, her stomach rumbling in appreciation when she saw that Danni had made what looked like vegetable curry and rice.

"This looks and smells amazing Danni girl" Kono stated, picking the spoon up and taking an eager bite, a moan escaping her. It tasted even better than it looked.

"Thanks" Danni said with a grin, leaning back against Steve who automatically dropped his arm around her shoulder, the action so natural that Kono was sure they had done it time and time again which sent her thoughts whirling through her head as she watched from the corner of her eye as Steve leaned forward slightly and snagged the remote controller from the table, pressing the play button.

She had always thought that there was something between Steve and Danni from the moment she had met them. Even when they had arrived at North Shore she had assumed they were a couple and had been shocked when Chin had told her that the pair of them had only known each other for a couple of hours at that point. The more she was around them, the more she was convinced that not only would Steve and Danni end up together but that they would stay together. It would take the hounds of hell to tear them away from each other and even if somehow they managed it, Kono had no doubt in her mind that they would find each other again, no matter what it took.

She had always assumed that the pair of them didn't know how the other felt or if they did they were ignoring it but looking at the way they were sitting, she was beginning to revise that thought.

She finished her food quickly, putting the bowl on the table, her mind already figuring out how quickly she could tell the others about what she had witnessed here.

"Stop thinking so hard Kono and watch the movie" Steve commanded, his and Danni's eyes flickering over to her before they both looked back at the screen.

"You got it Boss" She replied, making no attempt to hide the grin on her face.

This certainly was interesting.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, follow or favourite the story. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
